Frères Alcoolisés
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Histoire écrite après plusieurs épisodes de la saison 2 Surtout à cause de l'épisode déjanté avec le demi dieu aucun gros spoil!
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages de Supernatural ne sont pas à moi, mais je volerais bien Dean, enfin... Jensen !

**Warning** : langage grossier et connotation slash/inceste

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**Frères alcoolisés  
1**

* * *

Mes yeux se ferment alors que le bruit incessant de ce moteur rempli la pièce. Je lui ai dit, redit, et encore redit que cette façon de faire me rendait mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas qu'il fasse ça juste à côté de moi, je ne devrais pas avoir à entendre ça, ni même à le voir, là, allongé, un sourire, long de trois pieds collé au visage et ce petit ronronnement qui se rapproche dangereusement du gémissement à caractère sexuel. Franchement, il n'a aucune gêne, et c'est lui l'aîné, bravo ! Puisque c'est ainsi… j'attrape mon téléphone portable et je mets le volume à fond, qu'importe la chanson, je veux simplement ne plus discerner ce bruit qui me fait frissonner curieusement…

- Sam ! Sammy ! Oh, t'écoute quoi, là, me dit pas que t'as appelé un numéro cochon ! »

Genre, ce n'est pas moi qui m'extasie à cause d'un lit vibrant ! Je retire mes écouteurs et je fixe Dean qui semble complètement revigoré ! Il lui en faut peu ! Cinq pièces de vingt-cinq cents, et ça repart !

- Je couvrais juste tes gémissements indécents ! » Dis-je sèchement, tout en le regardant de haut en bas, et en fronçant les sourcils  
- T'es trop prude, ma biche ! » Il me fait un large sourire, le même qu'il tend à ses futures conquêtes, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce sourire doit me faire le même effet qu'à ces filles. Aurait-il un pouvoir hypnotique ? Je pourrais presque lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession, et lui pardonner tout. Sa main vient me caresser le bras, et je regarde ce geste comme si c'était une aberration. Non, en fait, s'en est une, lui qui déteste que je le touche… il me fait quoi là ?!  
- Va te faire ! »  
- Avec plaisir, mais la barmaid m'a jeté pour une gonzesse… »

J'ai bien envie de rire, enfin, je dois déjà avoir un grand sourire qui me grimpe le long des lèvres. Dean, le playboy de ses dames, se faire doubler par une fille, il doit l'avoir en plein milieu du gosier ! Il a un blason à redorer, depuis l'insinuation de la tenancière du motel précédent. A chaque fois qu'une femme nous prend pour un couple gay, il monte sur ses grands chevaux et se met à draguer à tour de bras. En ce qui me concerne, ça me passe au-dessus, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, je sais ce que je suis et où je vais, enfin, il me semble. Est-ce que Dean serait… un refoulé ? Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas ! Cette façon de vouloir se faire toujours le mâle dominant, partout, particulièrement lorsqu'on le prend pour un gay. Et cette façon de me traiter ! De me faire passer pour la grande folle du coin ! Merci Dean ! Il faudrait que j'enquête discrètement sur lui. Je suis sûr qu'il drague toutes ces filles pour cacher et se cacher quelque chose… Je ne sais pas si… Tient, voyons voir. Est-il du genre à fantasmer sur les lesbiennes ?

- Oh, c'est pas ça qui va t'arrêter, hein, et puis deux c'est toujours mieux qu'une ! »  
- … Tu te fiches de moi, là ! »  
- Non, non… » Fais-je avec une voix railleuse, alors que je le regarde passer une main nerveusement dans sa chevelure courte. Je me demande comment il serait, les cheveux un peu plus longs. Il n'est pas du genre à se faire chier avec une chevelure, Dean étant Dean, les cheveux longs ne vont pas avec son personnage. Dommage, j'aime bien les hommes chevelus.  
- C'est cela, ouai… d'un autre côté, ça ne me branche pas les trucs à trois… »

Oh, aurait-il une perversion limitée, peut-être que je ne suis pas assez objectif quand je le regarde s'extasier pour un rien : une fille qui se baisse, un décolleté plongeant, une chevelure qui vole. Après tout, à part la tchatche, je ne l'ai pas énormément vu en pleine action. Juste avec… cette… biiiip de Cassie. Il faudra que j'analyse cette animosité démesurée que je lui porte, un jour ou l'autre. Cette fille ne m'a jamais rien fait. Bon, laissons tomber cette catin ! En tout cas, il a l'air sincère… je me roule sur le côté en soupirant, depuis deux semaines, on se terre dans ce motel miteux, abandonné dans un trou perdu, à cause de ce biiip d'agent du FBI, qui n'arrête pas de nous courir après, excité de s'être trouvé des Bonnie et Clyde des années deux milles…

- Tu viens boire un verre ? »  
- Bof, pas envie de me retrouver encore dans ce bar malfamé, la dernière fois je me suis tapé un poivrot pervers ! » Et que faisait-il à ce moment-là ? Il draguait une fille ! Super le frère protecteur ! Il n'avait réagi que lorsque, par agacement, j'avais balancé mon poing dans la tronche du mec à l'haleine chargée, qui était en train de me peloter. Argh, en y repensant j'en frémis de dégoût !  
- Ben alors, Sam ! Je te l'avais dit, faut que tu coupes les cheveux, tu fais trop féminin comme ça ! »  
- Je fais ce que je veux, n'oublie pas, très cher grand frère que je suis la grande folle de la famille qui adore habiller et déshabiller les poupées de sa maman ! »  
- Tu me fais encore la gueule à cause de cette histoire ?! »  
- T'es un despote, un point un trait ! » Je réagis comme un gamin, après tout, j'ai le droit, il me traite comme tel, et dès que j'essaye d'agir comme un homme, il me met un bâton dans les roues ou me rabaisse à mon statut de cadet efféminé ! Mais, heu ! Je ne suis pas si efféminé que ça ! Je veux bien que je sois longiligne, que j'aie les joues roses d'un ado mais de là…  
- Ok, je ramène les bières ! »

Il passe son blouson en cuir, prend les clefs de l'Impala et disparaît dans la nuit. Tss, il m'énerve ! Ma main attrape l'oreiller qui ne me sert à rien et je l'envoie hargneusement contre la porte. Je le déteste… enfin, juste par moment !

Je roule sur le matelas une énième fois, j'ai mal au dos, alors je me lève en me frottant le crâne et je regarde autour de moi. J'ai dû somnoler quelques minutes, mais pas assez pour me sentir mieux. Je n'arrive plus à dormir depuis que l'on s'est arrêté ici, déjà qu'avant ce n'était pas fameux, mais là, si je dors une heure chaque nuit…

- Me revoilà ! Désolé, j'ai eu un ticket avec la petite poule qui tient la supérette du coin. J'ai failli ne pas revenir tellement qu'elle était chau… Sam, ça va pas ? »  
- Si... si… un peu fatigué, c'est tout. »

Il s'installe sur mon lit et après un court regard de papa poule, il me tend une bouteille en faisant une moue inquisitrice. Quoi ? C'est vrai, je vais bien, je suis juste fatigué ! J'attrape rapidement la bouteille et je grogne.

- Tu me dirais, si… y'avait un truc pas normal ? »  
- Le premier prévenu, juré, mais là, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Ça doit être le stress. » Je me rapproche de lui, et je m'assoie à mon tour en lui tournant le dos. C'est devenu une sorte de rituel entre nous. Quand on se regarde, Dean a du mal à parler, à cœur ouvert, chaque discussion se fait dos à dos, comme si on avait peur de lire dans les yeux de l'autre quelque chose de blessant…  
- De ? »  
- De ? Tu oses me poser la question ? On est recherché par le FBI, y'a un agent totalement taré qui veut te foutre en prison, voire pire, et surtout qui nous prend pour des tueurs en série ! Dean, je voulais devenir avocat, je te signal, et rien qu'avec ce qu'ils te reprochent, tu peux au mieux prendre la perpétuité, ou au pire, passer sur la chaise. » Ma voix fut prise de tremblements lorsqu'elle laissa passer le dernier mot de ma phrase. La chaise, ou plutôt, la peine de mort. Une belle façon de ne pas prononcer ce mot que je ne veux absolument pas associer avec Dean, il l'a déjà connu deux fois, et le vieux dicton ne se trompe que rarement. Est-ce que la troisième sera la bonne ? Est-ce que je pourrais encore le sauver ? Dean… mort… non, je ne veux pas l'imaginer ! Mes mains tremblent de panique à cette simple idée.  
- Mais déjà, faudrait qu'il m'attrape ! »  
- Et si jamais… »  
- Bois, et tais-toi ! »  
- Si il… t'attrape, je supporterais pas de me retrouver seul. » Seul, je deviendrais fou, seul, je finirais par glisser de l'autre côté, seul, j'en mourrais ! Avec mon père, on s'est jamais vraiment compris, je crois que l'on se serait jamais compris, et à chaque fois, on s'enguelait, car avec lui, la discussion ne passait pas. Avec Dean, y'a des hauts et des bas, mais on peut y arriver, parler, se réconcilier et finalement… se sentir une vrai famille, sans cri, sans larme… Et ce lien est encore plus fort depuis la disparition de notre père. Au fond, je le remercie d'avoir donné sa vie pour me ramener Dean. Mon dos se cale contre le sien et je baisse la tête, portant la bouteille à mes lèvres.  
- Je ne te laisserais pas, ok ?! »  
- T'as intérêt ! Tu l'as promis de toute façon. C'est ton devoir d'aîné. »

Ma tête glisse en arrière, se calant sur son épaule et je vide la bouteille rapidement. Depuis peu, notre relation s'est trouvée emmener dans un cycle malsain. L'alcool à n'importe quelle heure, l'ivresse… peut-être que la lassitude de notre vie, peut-être que la plaie laissée par la mort de notre père et le secret de ma naissance, n'ont fait que nous plonger naturellement, dans cette dépression chronique. Il me tend une autre bouteille que je vide aussi rapidement que la première, sans rien dire, sans rien penser. Je ne veux plus penser, je ne veux plus penser à ça. A cette situation hypothétique, d'une vie brisée par une loi qui ne rend pas compte de l'indiscutable réalité. Dean est innocent ! Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, après avoir vidé un pack de bières et la flasque tendue par Dean ; mes yeux se font vitreux, l'effet de l'alcool commence à me monter à la tête et lorsque Dean met sa fameuse piécette de vingt-cinq cents dans la machine, mon lit se met à vibrer ce qui me tire un fou rire alcoolisé.

- Alors, c'est pas super ? »

Allongé sur mon lit, tous les deux, chacun de son côté, moi en tête de lit, les jambes posées sur la table de nuit, et lui de l'autre côté les pieds reposant à terre. Je n'ai juste qu'à tourner la tête vers la gauche, pour me retrouver face à lui, pour le regarder dans les yeux et pour l'embrasser… heu… pour lui parler !

- A quoi tu penses, Sam, t'es tout rouge ! »  
- A rien ! » Je ne vais pas lui avouer que je viens de penser à l'embrasser, c'est assez… gênant, je devrais aller plus doucement sur la boisson, en ce moment, elle me rend amoureux. J'ai besoin… d'attention, de tendresse, d'amour quoi ! Pourquoi je ne suis pas une femme ! Les sœurs sont bien plus tactiles que les frères…  
- Pervers, t'as des idées cochonnes dans la tête toi, c'est juste un lit vibrant, hein ? Pas autre chose ! »  
- Va te faire ! »  
- Change de disque chéri ! »  
- Dean ? J'adore ça. » Il est vrai, c'est super comme truc, je rigole tout ce que je sais, laissant le mécanisme faire palpiter ma chair, je crois que j'aime un peu trop ça, en fait.  
- Je te l'avais dit, c'est super apaisant. Avec ça tu vas t'endormir dans deux minutes. »  
- Je… » J'ai envie de lui dire un truc, sans vraiment savoir ce qui va sortir de mes lèvres à l'avance, mon cerveau est brouillé, je sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette flasque, mais j'aurais pas dû avaler ça cul sec, demain je vais encore vomir tripes et boyaux, à moins que ça n'attende pas le lendemain... « Dean… je t'aime. »  
- … »

Je le sens se retourner, sûrement estomaqué par ce que je viens de dire, il me fixe avec curiosité, et moi, je ne fais que sourire, tendant ma main vers ce visage, caressant sa chevelure et sa barbe naissante. Il repousse ma main, ou essaye, car je ne veux pas quitter ce visage, il plisse les sourcils en me filant une claque sur le crâne.

- Hey, commence pas à te la jouer mélodramatique, ou je ne sais trop quoi, ok ? Me prends pas pour ta dernière conquête, sinon, petit frère ou pas, tu vas avoir des soucis ! »  
- Dean… tu m'aimes aussi, hein ? »  
- Mais ça va pas la tête ! »

Je me relève lentement, m'asseyant avec difficulté, et je me jette sur son torse en larmes, et là, je sais à sa respiration qu'il panique. Il déteste ça, et moi, j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin que des bras me serrent contre eux. J'en ai ras le bol de son avarice de contact. J'en ai ras le bol que les bonnes mœurs aient fait que deux hommes n'ont pas l'autorisation de se toucher, de se cajoler comme ça.

- Hey, Sam, lâche-moi ! »  
- Dean… » Je me redresse lentement, histoire de me retrouver du même sens que lui et je niche mon visage dans son cou, respirant son parfum. Ses bras ont une impulsion afin de me repousser, mais je le serre un peu plus, versant à nouveau quelques larmes. « Et si… si je devais devenir le mal en personne, tu as juré, Dean, mais quand je pense, à la possibilité que nos destins soient inter-changés… moi, moi, je n'arriverais pas à me faire à l'idée de te tuer. Je ne pourrais pas. Je suis ignoble de t'avoir fait promettre ça. Mais je ne veux pas… te faire du mal. Et si, je ne te reconnaissais plus, et si… »  
- La ferme Sam ! T'es pas encore un démon, alors pense pas à ça, ok ?! Tout va bien, alors arrête de chialer, parce que là, je ne me sens pas dans mon élément, je n'ai jamais su te réconforter, même quand on était gosses. »  
- Si… tu savais même bien le faire. Tu te rappelles ? A chaque fois que je pleurais, je t'appelais jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes, et que tu viennes t'allonger contre moi et, moi, je venais me caler dans tes bras. Ça me manque… »  
- On est plus gosses, Sam ! »  
- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas le rapport ! »  
- Le rapport ? C'est qu'on a passé l'âge de ce genre de chose, va dans les bras d'une fille. »  
- Idiot, c'est pas la même chose ! Je n'ai pas le temps de tisser un lien suffisant avec une fille pour pouvoir me sentir en sécurité dans ses bras. Et puis, une fille ça n'a pas de bras protecteurs ! » Je lui envoie un sourire, je sais qu'il ne peut pas le voir, mais je sais qu'il l'a senti, car la peau de son cou s'est mise à vibrer. J'empoigne son T-shirt, et après un très long soupire de sa part, il referme ses bras autour de moi et je ferme les yeux sentant une chaleur que j'avais presque oubliée, m'inonder le corps. « Dean, je t'aime… Je ne veux plus qu'on se fâche, plus jamais, je ne veux plus qu'on se sépare, tu es tout ce qui me reste, tu es toute ma famille, mon père, ma mère, mon grand-frère, mon ami… tout ça à la fois. Je t'aime… et moi… je… j'aimerais que tu me parles, que, quand ça ne va pas, tu viennes me parler, toi, durant toute notre jeunesse tu t'es occupé de moi, alors laisse-moi te rendre la pareille ! Dean, je t'en prie. »  
- Chut… on verra ça quand tu auras du poil au menton. » Je lui serre la manche, comme je le faisais avant, quand, dans la nuit je faisais un cauchemar, puis je glisse mes lèvres dans son cou. « S… Sam, fait pas… ça. »  
- Dis-le moi… »  
- De ? »  
- Que tu m'aimes… »  
- Sam, ça prend une tournure louche ! Et arrête de faire ça ! »  
- Faire quoi ? »  
- Ton truc dans mon cou ! »  
- C'est sensible ? »  
- Hum… » Un sourire en coin étire mes lèvres et je l'embrasse à nouveau, là, au creux de son cou, une fois, deux fois, me resserrant contre lui. Son cœur s'accélère et je l'entends murmurer à mon oreille. « Arrête… ça, Sam, si tu continues… je crois que… »  
- Dean… » Mon corps se contorsionne, et là, alors que ma cuisse glisse entre les siennes, je sens son souffle effleurer mon oreille. J'y prends goût, il est vrai, on est plus des gosses, ça se sent, car là, embué par l'alcool, et par le désir, j'aperçois quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû découvrir de mon propre frère. « Dean, laisse-toi tenter. Teste ça avec, avec ma chair et mon sang, mon corps pour ton plaisir, ton corps pour le mien, le dernier lien qui unira les frères Winchester… »  
- Sam… calme-toi ! Ok ? Heu, tu veux que je te trouve une… ou un… »  
- Non, laisse tomber ces gens, c'est toi que je veux ! On va rien faire de mal, Dean ! T'as pas envie d'oublier un peu ce qui se passe dehors, ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Je ne veux plus penser, et l'alcool ne m'aide plus. Dean, laisse-moi oublier avec toi. Nos cicatrices, nos destinés, nos tristes souvenirs, tes… dix années… » Mes mains glissent contre son visage, son torse, son corps, j'aime le voir échapper à mon regard et froncer les sourcils en essayant de me repousser sans vraiment en avoir envie. Je le connais, si il ne le voulait vraiment pas, je serais déjà KO, là, et lui dehors. Je soulève son T-shirt et son regard s'immobilise sur moi avec un air glacial. Son corps réagit, il ne peut pas le nier tout de même.  
- Sam ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! » Sa voix est grondeuse, je le sens récupérer son T-shirt en grommelant, et puis il se lève, me laissant tout seul sur le lit.  
- Dean… »  
- T'es complètement bourré, tu te rends même pas compte que tu me fais, mais c'est carrément des avances ! Non, c'est du harcèlement ! Oh ! Je suis ton frère à ce que je sache ! » Mon frère, oui, mais si j'étais une fille, il ne dirait pas non au harcèlement, c'est vraiment trop injuste !  
- Deaaaneuh, revient, j'aime pas être tout seul dans mon lit… Dean ! Dean ! »

Je l'entends soupirer, il s'approche de moi, tire mon pull par une manche et m'en déleste alors que mes lèvres essayent d'atteindre son torse qui se tortille sous mon regard. Une fois le pull jeté sur le fauteuil à mes côtés, il attrape mes jambes, avec un mouvement sec et rapide qui me fait échapper un gémissement, là, enfin, après m'être lentement faufilé auprès de lui, je soulève son T-shirt et dépose un baiser sur son ventre. Sa chaire est chaude, douce… elle a l'air…

- HEY ! » Dean vient de baisser le regard, il semble stupéfait par ce que je viens de faire, il n'est pas le seul ! Je l'ai mordu ! Euh… oh, tant pis, j'ai envie de recommencer. « Sam ! T'es en chaleur ou quoi ? Maîtrise-toi un peu ! »  
- Dean… déshabille-moi. » Sa main se resserre sur ma jambe tandis que mon frère retire mes chaussures, j'ai envie de… de… « Miaou ! »

- Mia… ou ? » Il relâche mes jambes et pose un regard complètement décontenancé sur moi, j'aime bien quand il me dévisage comme ça, et en une seule impulsion, je me relève, enroule mes bras autour de lui, et je lui dérobe un baiser. Autant profiter de l'effet de surprise ! Il est tout raide, j'adore ça, oui, je suis amoureux de lui, transi, des pieds à la tête, je le veux. Depuis combien de temps je refoule cette attirance ? L'alcool n'a pas tout créé, je ne le crois pas.

- J'espère que t'es pas tendu que de là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… hum ? Hum ? J'ai envie de… » Ses yeux se sont ouverts en grand et avant que le toi ne glisse de mes lèvres allongées dans un sourire concupiscent, je perçois un son indéterminable, et puis une vive douleur, et ensuite… plus rien !


	2. Chapter 2

**Frères alcoolisés  
2**

* * *

Dean me sourit, il est assis auprès de moi, sa main coule au creux de ma nuque et je dépose mes lèvres dans son cou. Juste là, encore là et rien que là, à cet endroit qui fait palpiter sa chaire d'une façon équivoque. Serait-ce de chatouille ou d'excitation ? Qu'importe, je le veux, poussé par une passion brûlante et éphémère, je le veux, et… lui aussi, je suis sûr, qu'il me veut. Je peux le lire dans ses yeux bleutés.  
- Sam ? »  
- Hum… »  
- Dis pas que je t'ai pas prévenu ! »  
- J'ai envie… »  
Dean m'attrape par la taille et me culbute contre le matelas, il ressemble à une bête féroce qui va me becqueter en quatre secondes, son regard est vif, étincelant, à cause de l'alcool, mais aussi à cause de l'excitation. Il me mord dans le cou, et alors que nos lèvres se mêlent dans un baiser à la fois abjecte et délicieux, nos corps se dénudent avec empressement. Qu'y a-t-il de plus méprisable au monde que l'inceste, c'est ce que nous aurions dû voir à ce moment précis. Lui et moi, frères et même plus depuis la mort de maman, et là, dans ce motel crasseux nous offrons notre corps et notre envie à celui qui porte le même sang que nous. Mon frère, mon pêché, je suis déjà perdu abandonné de Dieu, et j'entraîne avec moi mon aîné. Où que soit notre père, il doit pester de nous voir ainsi, enlacés, unis l'un avec l'autre, nos lèvres coulant sur le corps d'en face, nos mains caressant jouant avec les muscles de l'autre. Nous sommes l'horreur qui lie deux êtres qui ne le devraient pas, tout du moins pas comme ça. L'alcool a bon dos ; car là, dans notre ivresse nous aurions dû réagir, au lieu de s'empresser à chuter un peu plus bas. Va-t-il nous cueillir, une fois arrivés en bas ? Va-t-il nous séparer ? J'ai l'impression étrange que ses yeux jaunes me scrutent à ce moment précis. C'est pour ça, que mon regard glisse à notre gauche, je ne vois rien, je ne distingue rien, et Dean m'empêche de me concentrer, ses lèvres m'arrachent un gémissement, et alors qu'il glisse dangereusement en direction du sud, ma bouche s'ouvre pour laisser place à un cri de plaisir…

- Oh, oui ! »

Hein ? J'ouvre les yeux tout à coup, je suis seul, dans mon lit, c'était un rêve ? Mon regard divague dans la chambre et ma main frotte tendrement mon pauvre crâne. Je ne pige plus rien, et c'est quoi ce boucan !  
- Ha t'es réveillé ? T'es calmé maintenant ? »  
- Hein ? » Mais que se passe-t-il ? On était pas en train de… et pourquoi j'ai mal au crâne comme ça !?  
- Ça va la tête ? Désolé, mais j'ai trouvé que le bon vieux remède pour t'empêcher de commettre tout acte dicté par la boisson. Un bon vieux revers sur ta boite crânienne et tu es parti compter les moutons. »  
- Je… »  
- Tu ? »  
- C'est quoi ce bruit ? »  
- Nos voisins, ils sont arrivés y'a pas dix minutes, ça à l'air chaud… ils auraient pu mettre des cloisons plus… épaisses, ça serait pas du luxe, on a l'impression qu'elle est dans notre piaule ! Oh, VOUS ALLEZ LA METTRE EN SOURDINE ! » Sa main tambourine sur le mur. Alors… il m'a assommé quand ? Avant, après ? Je ne sais plus trop… Avant, sûrement, vu que l'on est encore habillés. Alors tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Ouf… non pas ouf, enfin si, mais… pourquoi je le regrette un peu !  
- Ta gueule, espèce de mal baisé ! »  
La voix criarde de la femme envoya cette réplique, qui fit passer Dean du stade énervé au stade… maintenant si tu l'emmerdes t'es mort ! La radio à ses côtés, il balance le volume à fond et allume une radio de rock dégoulinant comme il affectionne tant. Ha… génial, ça c'est une super journée, avec les cris qu'elle pousse on va passer une bonne nuit. Mais je vais jamais arriver à dormir dans ces conditions-là ! Et puis… Non, il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas… que j'y pense, que je pense à ce corps étendu à deux mètres de moi, et qui ne demande qu'un peu… d'attention.  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »  
- Sam ? »  
- Si elle s'arrête pas tout de suite je vais péter un câble, oui c'est ça, je vais la suicider, lui arracher les yeux, et l'empaler sur le premier poteau à portée de main ! Et puis… et puis… »  
- … Faut plus jamais que tu boives d'alcool, toi ! »  
- Mais merde, Dean, chui en manque ok ?! »  
- Ça je m'en étais rendu compte, crois-moi… »  
Ha. Ben oui, c'est vrai… il a pu le constater par lui-même quelques instants plus tôt, je soupire de lassitude et me retourne dans le lit. J'ai la flemme de sortir, mais si je ne fais rien pour quitter ce… Ma main comprime les draps, et je jaillis du lit dans un mouvement rageur, ça m'énerve, ça m'irrite, je vais les buter tous les deux ! Ma main attrape mon pull et je le passe tout en sortant comme une furie de la chambre que je partage avec Dean pour aller frapper vigoureusement ou plutôt défoncer presque cette putain de porte avec mes poings.  
- Quoi ? »  
- Ça vous dérangerez de baisser le son ? »  
- Ouai… t'es qui toi, nous on est jeunes mariés alors va te faire mettre ! » Son visage m'a l'air sympathique, mais la voix et le ton condescendant qu'il emploie, me met hors de moi, alors, avec un sourire de chat, je l'attrape par la nuque et lui balance un bon petit coup de boule. Les lumières clignotent, je sais que c'est moi qui provoque ça, je le sais, maintenant, ça me fait peur, la colère, la rage qui abreuve mon sang. Mais… Rah ! Ça fait du bien.  
- Maintenant, t'as compris le message, pauvre naze ? » Je crois que oui, d'ailleurs ça doit ballotter sévère vu qu'à mon avis son nez ne s'en tirera pas indemne. Et franchement sur le coup j'en ai rien à faire, mais alors rien du tout ! Qu'ils aillent au diable eux et leur libido accrue ! Nan mais franchement, ils savent eux, depuis combien de temps j'ai pas tiré mon coup ?! Je retourne dans notre chambre, de forte mauvaise humeur et Dean m'observe avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Lui, à mon avis, il ne va pas se remettre à chevaucher sa chérie tout de suite ! Elle était belle ? Rousse ? Blonde ? »  
- Verte, pleines de piercing ! Dean, y'en encore des bières ? »  
- Non, pas pour toi ! »  
- Aller, fait pas ton radin ! »  
- Ok, mais si tu recommences à délirer je t'attache au lit. » Son menton me pointe la table au milieu de la pièce et je chipe deux bouteilles pour me vautrer à nouveau dans mon lit. Ah ça fait un bien fou de ne plus les entendre. Mon pouce glisse sur mes lèvres alors que le verbe employé par mon frère vient enfin d'atteindre les trois neurones qui me restent. Attacher… hum…  
- Sam ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- T'as pas faim ? »  
- Soif ! »  
- Je vais chercher un truc pour éponger l'alcool ! »  
- Si tu veux… moi je bois… » Je souris, attrape une pièce dans mon portefeuille et je la glisse dans la jolie petite fente en rigolant tout ce que je sais. Et puis, ça vibre, et je me roule sur le dos en serrant ma bouteille comme un bien heureux.  
- Sammy, trouve-toi une fille tu fais pitié » Une fois sa remarque supra constructive balancée, mon cher aîné me tourne le dos et sort de la chambre en soupirant. Tss ! Je l'emmerde !

- Cent bouteilles de bière sur le mur… » La porte claque derrière moi, je viens de vider le pack à moi tout seul, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je bois, mais cette hilarité ne me lâche pas, et je ne veux pas la lâcher non plus ; je ne veux pas replonger dans notre vie journalière… Je veux me sentir bien, rigoler, m'amuser, comme lors de ces fêtes de jeunes qui boivent à leur fratrie ! Dire que j'ai manqué là les plus belles années de ma vie. Les gueuletons entre potes à boire de la bière jusqu'à en tomber raide. Oh, oui, je me prendrais bien quelques passions pourpres pour faire descendre la bière ! Sa main se pose sur mon crâne et il me tend un sac en papier. « C'est pour moi ? »  
- Mange ! »  
- Oh… merci, merci Dean, je t'aime tu sais, merci, je suis tellement heureux. » Je m'accroche à lui comme un koala à sa mère et je lui tapote le dos, les yeux émerveillés par l'attention que mon grand frère me porte. « Dean, tu sais comment me combler, tu sais, je te l'ai jamais dit, mais… j'adore quand tu m'offres quelque chose, c'est tellement touchant, tellement… ha mon grand frère, je t'adore… laisse-moi t'embrasser ! » J'en fais un peu trop non ? Pas ma faute, je contrôle plus rien, pas même cette bouche qui débite cent mots à la seconde.  
- … Mange ! »  
- Juste un bisou… » Un tout petit ? Je fais la moue, tentant de m'approcher de son visage mais il me chasse en me décochant un regard sombre à la bad boy. Rah qu'est-ce que ce regard peut me… faire réagir…  
- Mange tout de suite ou tu vas le regretter ! »  
- Dean ? C'est quoi au faite ? »  
- Burger frites ! »  
- Cool ! » Je le lâche, histoire de me goinfrer cette petite collation hypocalorique tout en souriant comme un idiot. Alors que lui, a pris place sur son lit, et mange en me tournant le dos. Rah, dommage, j'aimerais tellement qu'il se retourne, pour que je voie sa jolie petite gueule… Dean tourne-toi, tourne toi… Oh, et puis, de dos, il est pas si mal, il a un jo… « T'as un joli petit cul ! » Je l'entends tousser, sa main frappe furieusement son torse et après une gorgé de coca, il tourne un regard mortel vers ma personne. Si j'avais été sobre, j'aurais rien dit, et puis, si je l'avais été on en serait pas là, mais comme je ne le suis pas… Et puis, qu'ai-je à craindre ? Hum ? « J'adore quand tu me regardes comme ça, ça me fait frissonner ! »  
- Sam… j'en ai ras le bol ! Tu vas te calmer ou je te calme ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à être si chiant en ce moment, normalement t'as l'alcool dépressif ! »  
- Mais c'est mieux d'être heureux, non, tu ne trouves pas… Ha. Tu vois, c'est toi qui m'as dit y'a deux jours que la tristesse m'allait pas. Alors, alors, voui, alors si on chantait, hein ? On fait un Karaoké ? Diiiiis Dean ! Aller, on va chanter… » Je chancelle vers la table de nuit, une frite calée entre mes lèvres et je pousse le bouton des stations, très peu pour moi le rock. Ho super la dernière de Britney Spears, et en plus il ne faut pas une centaine de neurones pour la chanter, car sur les trois qui me restent, un est déjà occupé à me tenir debout, et l'autre est en stand-by, attendant le moment tant redouté où je vais devoir courir vers la salle de bain en cas de débordement. Alors, il m'en reste plus qu'un de libre, et lui seul est parfait pour accomplir cette tâche. « Gimme, gimme more, gimme, gimme uh… » Mon corps se secoue sous la musique électronique tandis mon frère vient de se retourner, il m'examine avec ahurissement, pour la énième fois de la journée, déjà qu'il aime pas beaucoup Britney, mais cette version alcoolisé de son frère qui fait un strip tease, excusez-le, mais là, son cerveau vient de griller. Trop cool ! Je devrais peut-être le ranimer, ouai, je crois… « Dean… j'ai envie… que tu me fasses l'amour comme une bête, allez, vient ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'adorais tes yeux, ta voix, ton sourire, tes mains, oui, comme je vénère tes mains, douces et puissantes, et quand tu déboules avec ton arme… han… t'as l'air doué avec un truc entre les mains… »  
- Sam ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Tu veux vraiment que je te montre à quel point je suis doué ? »  
- Oui… » Il s'approche de moi, j'ai chaud, j'ai froid, et ses mains qui se posent sur moi, et ce corps qui se rapproche, son souffle dans mon cou, et… ce satané neurone en stand-by qui ne l'est plus, Mayday, vite la cuvette des toilettes !  
- Tss ! Arrête de boire, et maintenant couche-toi ! Les gosses doivent dormir à cette heure ! »  
- Dean ? »  
- Quoi ? »  
- On fera pleins de bébés, hein ? »  
- Ouai, ouai, et on aura trois poules, un phoque et une ribambelle de petits loup-garou pour garder notre maison.  
- Ouai, et pis… et pis… faudra qu'on se marie, pasque… et on aura une piscine ? »  
- Touuuuut ce que tu veux, Sam, du moment que tu te couches tout de suite. »  
- Et un four micro-onde, pour écouter Britney Spears en prenant un bain, et faudra aussi un super garage pour L'Impy chérie… »  
- Et deux filles en bikinis pour l'astiquer ! »  
- Hey, non ! Je t'interdis de mater les filles, je serais ta future épouse, Dean, c'est moi qui l'astiquerais, si tu… vois ce que je veux dire… » J'explose de rire, tout en rampant vers mon lit, si je me couche comme il me le réclame, alors on pourra se marier.  
- Oui, je vois… je vois… » Dean se prend la tête entre les mains et soupire plusieurs fois, il ne me regarde plus, il a préféré finir mon burger, d'ailleurs.  
- Je mettrais un bikini si tu veux. »  
- Oui, si tu… hein ? Sam dit pas des choses comme ça, je viens d'avoir la pire image mentale de ma vie ! »  
- Chui pas beau, c'est ça que tu insinues ! »  
- Pas en bikini en tout cas ! »  
- Goujat ! »  
- Dors ! »  
- Dean ? »  
- Quoi encore ? »  
- On va à Vegas demain ? » Je m'écroule dans le lit, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre de constructif, et je m'enroule dans les draps. Je souris, tournant mon regard de son côté et j'attends son oui.  
- Hein ? »  
- Pour se marier ! »  
- Ha ! Oui, oui, on y va dès l'aurore ! »  
- N'oublie pas… de… me réveiller ! »  
- Ok, ok… Tss c'est pas possible ! Quel cas celui-là ! Tss, en bikini ! Mon dieu, Sam, plus ça va, plus je découvre des trucs bizarres ! Enfin, il est si calme d'habitude, ça change un peu. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait un tel flambeur. »  
- Dean ? »  
- Tu dors pas encore ? »  
- Y'a un monstre sous mon lit ! » Il reste muet quelques secondes, et après un soupire, il se lève et s'agenouille pour regarder sous mon lit. Je l'observe, comme des années auparavant, l'échelle simplement a changé, mais les gestes sont identiques à ceux passés. Il examine, et examine encore.  
- Y'as rien. »  
- T'es sûr ! »  
- Ha, si, le voilà, attends ! » Il frappe le sol, faisant semblant de se battre et alors qu'il mime avoir quelque chose entre les mains, il ouvre la porte de la chambre pour jeter la créature inexistante dehors, puis il se retourne, victorieux. « Voilà, maintenant tu peux dormir. »  
- Merci… grand-frère… » Je le laisse là, devant la porte avec un regard indéfinissable, la nostalgie peint son visage, je sens mon matelas s'affaisser, il me serre dans ses bras, et après un dernier sanglot, pour cette réminiscence, je glisse dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Pour donner un peu plus d'intérêt à cette fic éthylique, elle disposera de deux fins complètement indépendantes. La première sera glauque, âme sensibles s'abstenir, la seconde sera un peu plus... vraisemblable. Cette fic sera reclassée Rating M à cause de la fin N°1


	3. Fin I partie 1

**Frères alcoolisés  
Fin 1  
1/2**

* * *

Pan, pan, pan, pan, pan… cinq coups contre la porte, cinq, enfin dix, avec l'écho de ma satané gueule de bois. J'ouvre les yeux, encore embués par l'alcool, et la première chose que je cherche, c'est lui… lui qui n'est pas là. Son lit est vide, visiblement il ne s'y est pas couché, et la main qui serrait la mienne au moment où le sommeil m'a fauché a disparu, je ne ressens même plus sa présence. Cela fait bien longtemps que Dean est sorti de notre chambre ?  
- J'arrive… »  
- Ouvrez, police. » Ce mot me balance une décharge violente dans le crâne et c'est à ce moment précis que je m'aperçois de ce qui se passe. La chambre… mes yeux se posent sur les deux chaises à terre, démembrées, désarticulées, comme si une folie meurtrière les avaient fauchées, des habits jonchent le sol, des papiers, le journal de notre père, des armes, et un couteau… je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder plus longtemps pour savoir qu'il appartient à mon frère.  
- Dean ! » Aucune réponse ne me revient, et lorsque mon pied touche le sol il entre en contact avec un liquide froid et poisseux. Le dégoût que ce contact m'inspire me glace d'effroi. Et là, je me dis, me répète, surtout, ne regarde pas, surtout ne regarde pas… Des larmes incontrôlables me montent aux yeux alors que je chemine dans cette matière visqueuse vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Une jeune femme me tend son badge, elle est rousse, un mètre soixante-dix, 95C… je me surprends à penser que Dean en serait dingue. Elle m'observe.  
- Est-ce que ça va ? Jeune homme ? »  
- Je… »  
- Tout va bien, venez par ici, n'ayez pas peur. »  
- Où est Dean ? » Je tremble comme un enfant, sa main glisse sur mon bras, et comme si mon corps et mon esprit se réveillaient lentement, une effluve cuivrée me remonte le long du canal olfactif.  
- Venez… allez… » Elle me parle tendrement, elle m'attire vers elle, essayant de capter mon attention. Que veut-elle me cacher ? Qu'est-ce que ces gens, là, ne veulent pas que je voie. Mon regard la délaisse quelques secondes, il glisse sur mes bras, mes habits… je ne vois qu'une nuance de gris, mais je sais que… cela devrait être rouge. Ce qui colore mon corps n'est autre que du sang ! Mes membres tremblent, j'ai peur, je ne reconnais rien du tout, qu'ai-je fait ? Mon dieu qu'ai-je fait !  
- DEAN ! » Malgré le fait qu'elle essaye de me tirer à l'extérieur, je me retourne, cherchant du regard la source de tout ce sang, de tout ce gris qui colore la pièce. « Où est mon frère ?! » Sa main me traîne alors que trois hommes pénètrent dans la chambre, ils sont… ambulanciers, je crois, je vis cet instant comme au ralenti, et je prie, oui, je prie pour que ce ne soit qu'un terrible cauchemar, je vais sûrement me réveiller et il va s'agenouiller vers moi, frapper mon dos amicalement, et puis il me demandera ce que j'ai vu. Je verrais dans ses yeux bleus de l'inquiétude et une peur tapie au fin-fond de ses pupilles, oui, la peur que je devienne un jour autre chose... Dean… Je n'entends plus rien, pas même celle qui essaye de reposer mon attention autre part. Je dévisage ces hommes qui se parlent, chuchotent, et alors que je ne discerne rien de ce qui m'entoure, alors qu'ils sont à plus de trois mètres de moi, et alors même qu'ils se parlent tout bas… leurs mots me vont droit au cœur.  
- Jeune homme blanc petite trentaine… »  
- De quoi est-il mort ? »  
- Hémorragie pétéchiale. Je dirais… strangulation, mais… »  
- Hum ? »  
- Ce n'est pas normal, tout ce sang, on croirait qu'il a implosé. »  
- Implosé ? » Leur regard se croisent, se tournent vers moi. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être là. Dean est allongé là, à quelques mètres de moi, et je suis incapable de m'approcher de lui. Je ne veux pas y croire, une partie de moi se le refuse. J'ai dû perdre le contrôle, cette nuit, et mon frère n'a pas réussi à m'ôter la vie. J'ai l'impression de sentir son souffle contre ma peau, j'ai l'impression que ses doigts glissent le long de ma nuque, j'ai envie de croire que tout ceci… est faux.  
- Pitié… » Mon corps et mon âme viennent de se disloquer, comment ai-je pu… tuer Dean ? L'homme aux cheveux grisonnant s'approche de moi, il note quelque chose sur un calepin avant de le mettre dans sa poche arrière de pantalon. Son regard est impassible, je… je veux absolument me tirer d'ici. Sans m'en rendre compte j'ai échappé à l'attention de la rouquine et je me suis jeté vers le corps de Dean. Une main a attrapé mon épaule, l'homme grisonnant me retourne vers lui avant que je puisse enfin le voir et sa voix sérieuse me fait revenir sur terre.  
- Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom. »  
- Où es… Dean ? »  
- Nous en parlerons plus tard, d'abord voulez-vous vous identifier. »  
- Sammy… non, Sam Winchester. Dean est mon frère, on se partageait la chambre, il est où ? Où est-il ?! »  
- Calmez-vous… »  
- Comment voulez-vous que je sois calme, où est Dean ! » Son visage se fait grave, et sa main masse lentement mon épaule. Je le sais, au fond de moi… je le sais… « Non… Non… S'il vous plait ! »  
- Je suis désolé… veuillez me suivre au commissariat. »  
Mais que s'est-il passé ?!

- Voulez-vous un café ? » Je fais un signe négatif de la tête, ils m'ont emmené à l'hôpital, j'ai subi des relevés d'empreintes des tonnes de choses, ils m'ont regardé sous toutes les coutures, et puis, j'ai pu prendre une douche, m'habiller convenablement, et je suis là, assis sur une chaise en bois, devant la femme flic, un café devant le nez, une vitre sans fond devant moi, et une bande magnétique qui enregistre tout ce qui se dit. Sauf que moi, je n'arrive plus à prononcer un mot. « Bien… Vous êtes Sam Winchester, savez-vous ce qui vous est arrivé ? »  
- Je… dormais… »  
- Et avant, vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose ? Même banale. »  
- Mon frère… il m'a acheté un hamburger. »  
- Votre frère ? Vous voulez parler de Dean Winchester ? C'est cela ? »  
- Hum… » Elle soupire, classant un dossier qui porte mon nom, elle ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, elle semble nerveuse, d'ailleurs elle gigote sur sa chaise avec un air embarrassé.  
- C'est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ? Vous ne vous souvenez pas vous être chamaillé avec Dean ? Avec votre frère ? »  
- Vaguement… »  
- Vous vous souvenez, pourquoi ? »  
- C'est… » Je baisse la tête, un peu honteux, mes mains se croisent, se serrent l'une l'autre alors que des larmes inondent mon visage. Elle me panique, avec sa voix douce et ces mots toujours bien choisis avant d'être dits. « Je… j'éprouve des choses que je ne devrais pas, c'est pour ça qu'on a dû se chamailler, mais y'avait rien de grave. »  
- Vous l'aimez ? »  
- Hum… » Elle soupire à nouveau, cette fois-ci, elle croise les jambes et jette un œil sur la vitre.  
- Dites-le… c'est lui… qui… est mort… cette nuit. J'ai tué mon frère ? »  
- Non… »  
- Non ? »  
- Il n'est pas mort cette nuit, et non, vous ne l'avez pas tué. L'homme qui était étendu dans votre chambre se nomme Rupert Cave. » Elle s'arrête, m'observe, qu'attend-elle ? Une réaction ? Elle l'a, car je ne connais pas cet homme, jamais entendu parler ! Ma main glisse dans ma chevelure. Je ne comprends pas, où est Dean ?! « Il est, enfin était recherché pour plusieurs tentatives de meurtres et plusieurs viols aggravés. Sam… N'ayez pas peur de parler, si c'était de la légitime défense, nous le comprendrons. Mais il faut que vous me parliez. D'accord ? Vous a-t-il… »  
- Quoi ?! J'ai rien à voir avec cet homme, je ne le connais pas, vous m'entendez, je ne le connais pas. Et où est Dean ! » Je me lève, hors de moi, pourquoi, pourquoi Dean n'est pas auprès de moi, pourquoi ? Mon corps glisse vers le fond de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que mon dos se colle au mur bétonné. J'ai peur, je manque de souffle, j'hurle et me replis sur moi-même. Dean… viens me sauver, Dean… je t'en supplie, je t'en conjure… Dean ! La femme s'est levée à son tour, elle s'approche, lentement, en me parlant encore de cette façon doucereuse, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Sa main se pose sur mon crâne, elle inspire et… C'est comme si je n'entendais pas ses paroles, mais pourtant, elles me pénètrent, sincères mais atrocement…

- Sam, lève-toi ! » Un coup de pied dans mon matelas, mon regard vitreux qui s'ouvre et là, devant moi, Dean, entouré d'un halo de lumière. Il me sourit avant de m'asperger d'eau fraîche. « Il est l'heure ! »  
- De ? »  
- Se casser, j'en ai marre de zoner ici, aller un peu d'action ne nous fera pas de mal ! »  
- J'ai pas envie ! »  
- Sam, c'est malsain de rester ici. » Je le sais, je le sais bien, c'est malsain de rester là, mon attitude l'est aussi, alors c'est pour ça que j'attrape sa main et que je me lève en souriant.  
- Ok, mais à une condition, et Dean elle est pas du tout négociable ! »  
- Je t'écoute ? »  
- Attends-moi, je prends une douche. » Il m'observe, son regard pétille de curiosité, il n'a jamais été très patient, mais ce qui l'attend, je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas en être enchanté. Mais puisque c'est malsain, autant en parler, et je sais qu'il fera tout pour l'éviter, et moi, si je continue à garder ça… je vais en crever ! Je ressors de la douche vingt minutes plus tard, pas très frais, mais c'est déjà mieux qu'au réveille, on range nos affaires, et avant qu'il décide de quitter définitivement cette pièce, je le tire par la manche de son blouson. « On n'a pas besoin de nos affaires là où on va, on viendra les chercher après. Ok ? Donne-moi les clefs. »  
- Non, non, non, tu ne conduis pas ma chérie ! »  
- Dean ?! » Un tss rageur, et de mauvaise foi il me balance les clefs dans la tronche, il doit déjà avoir une petite idée de là où je veux l'emmener, pourtant, il n'essaye pas de m'en empêcher…

- Dr Richter ? Tss c'est une réincarnation d'Hannibal au moins, ça pourrait pimenter le jeu ! »  
- Dean ! »  
- Mais pourquoi tu veux voir un psy, non mais franchement ! Et pourquoi je dois y aller avec toi, fait ta thérapie tout seul ! »  
- Dean, s'il te plait. »  
- Tu fais chier ! » Un homme au regard sympathique ouvre sa porte, nous avons de la chance d'être dans une petite ville, alors aucun rendez-vous n'est requis, il semble même heureux d'avoir des patients aujourd'hui. J'attrape Dean par la main et je m'avance après qu'il nous ait fait signe de rentrer dans son cabinet. La pièce est grande, et lumineuse, elle me rend un peu plus serein. Au début, il ne dit pas un mot, moi non plus, et Dean ne porte pas d'attention à ce qui l'entoure, il boude, je sais, il déteste ça. Être assis devant quelqu'un et parler… ce n'est pas son fort, mais il n'aura rien à dire, c'est moi qui dois assumer mes fautes.  
- Je… » Je dois me jeter à l'eau, c'est assez déstabilisent de devoir parler à un parfait inconnu, de ce qui ronge mon corps. « Je m'appelle Sam Winchester, et lui, c'est mon frère, Dean. C'est mon aîné… J'ai un problème… depuis peu… je ne pense qu'à boire, du matin au soir qu'importe ce que c'est, du moment que je suis bourré. Je pensais que c'était dû à notre train de vie un peu spécial, mais c'est autre chose… quelque chose de plus, je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer. C'est quelque chose de beau à la base, mais… dans ce contexte, c'est… malsain, mal vu, méprisable même ! Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi, alors… je bois… » Le regard du docteur m'épie, à chacun de mes faits, de mes mots et gestes. Il me déshabille, mais pas de la façon dont on peut l'entendre, non, c'est plutôt comme un regard perçant qui lit en moi, qui effeuille lentement les couches protectrices qui m'enveloppent. J'ai l'impression d'être un épi de maïs. La comparaison me fait sourire nerveusement. Je remue sur mon siège et puis j'inspire un grand coup.  
- Pourquoi avoir amené votre frère ? »  
- Parce qu'on arrive plus à parler, lui et moi, et peut-être qu'on a jamais réussi à le faire, peut-être qu'on est trop renfermé chacun de notre côté. Notre mère est morte quand j'étais bébé, et mon père… disons qu'il travaillait tard, des fois on ne le voyait pas pendant un mois, voire plus, on a grandi d'une façon étrangement proche mais un mur froid nous séparait. J'étais un gosse, j'ai pourri son enfance, brisé sa vie, il a été mon père et ma mère tout le long de sa jeunesse, et puis de son adolescence. Et au lieu de le remercier, dès que j'ai été en âge de me débrouiller, j'ai quitté la maison et l'ai laissé avec notre père. Je ne me suis jamais retourné, j'étouffais, j'avais besoin… de vivre ma propre vie. Mais le passé nous rattrape quand on ne veut pas y faire face. Ma petite-amie est morte dans un incendie, et Dean m'a… recueilli, comme avant, il a toujours été là. Et maintenant, c'est papa qui est mort, mais depuis cet événement quelque chose a changé. On ne se parle plus, encore moins qu'avant. On gère notre douleur, nos secrets chacun de son côté, et on souffre, sans arriver à s'épauler, même un peu. » C'est dingue comme les choses sortent toutes seules quand on se sent au fond du gouffre, c'est dingue comme c'est facile de tout déballer, à chaque mot, je me sens plus fort, plus puissant, un peu plus maître de moi. Ma main qui tremblait sur ma cuisse l'a délaissé pour aller se poser sur celle de mon frère, plongée dans une léthargie pénible. Je la serre et son geste instinctif est de me repousser. « Je sais qu'il n'aime pas venir dans ce genre d'endroit, qu'il n'aime pas parler de lui, mais je sais aussi qu'il ne m'aurait pas écouté, si ça n'avait pas été ici… Ce qui me ronge depuis quelques mois maintenant, c'est que j'ai pris conscience d'une chose. Je n'arriverais plus à vivre sans Dean. Si il devait lui arriver quelque chose… je crois que ça me rendrait fou. Papa… ok, c'était mon père, mais je ne l'ai jamais… comment dire… ok, ça m'a fait du mal lorsqu'il est mort, mais mon père m'était beaucoup moins précieux que Dean. Petit, ce père, je ne m'en souviens presque pas, et les souvenirs que j'associe avec lui sont des disputes et encore des disputes. Moi, tout ce que j'ai vu quand j'étais gosse c'est Dean, c'est ma seule famille, ma réelle famille ! Et maintenant qu'on roule à travers l'Amérique sans plus aucune attache, je me sens bien, car il est avec moi. Oh, on s'engueule, on fait chemin à part, de temps en temps, mais ça ne dur jamais. On finit par craquer, et par se retrouver. »  
- Vous vivez toujours de cette façon ? »  
- Hum… mais je dois avouer que plus rien n'est comme avant, maintenant. Quand je me lève le matin, j'ai plus cette excitation de savoir, où on va, quelle route on va prendre. La seule chose qui me préoccupe le matin c'est de savoir où je vais pouvoir me procurer de l'alcool. Car il ne faut pas que je pense à ça. L'hypothèse qu'on se perde de vue, qu'il disparaisse de ma vie, ou bien… » Dean soupire, je sais qu'il lève les yeux au ciel, d'ailleurs ses doigts jouent avec le cuir du fauteuil. « Que… »  
- Ecoute, Sam, c'est cool tous tes blablas, mais là, j'en ai ras le bol, tu veux qu'on chiale, alors chialons, oui, notre vie est merdique, mais on l'a pas choisi, pars encore une fois si tu en as envie, je ne te retiens pas ! » Son visage est rouge de colère, Dean perd souvent son calme mais ce regard imbibé de haine m'est inconnu. Je suis obligé de baisser les yeux. Ce Dean-là, je l'ai aperçu une seule et unique fois, et j'avais espéré ne plus le revoir dans cet état.  
- Laisse-moi finir, Dean. Je suis pas là pour me plaindre, je suis là pour dire quelque chose et hors contexte franchement, ça ne vaudra rien. Tu veux quoi ? Hein ? Tu crois qu'il va connaître toute notre vie en un seul clignement de paupière. Je dois lui raconter tout ça. Et maintenant, si tu te soucies un peu de ma santé physique et mentale, assied-toi. » Si lui est énervé, moi je suis resté hypra calme, je relève les yeux, l'implore du regard et il se rassoit en pestant. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir le fugace rictus du docteur avant de me relancer. Mais maintenant… c'est bien plus difficile. J'approche du nœud, et maintenant qu'il m'a coupé la parole remettre la machine en marche est une tâche ardue. Mon dos se voûte, mes mains se joignent, j'hésite, ferme les yeux, sens tous mes sens se mouvoir au fond de moi, j'ouvre les yeux et panique sous le regard pénétrant du psy… « Je… » Bégaye comme jamais je ne l'ai fait, bien plus que lors de ma demande envers Jess… « Je… bois… pour me cacher une faute grave, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne le cache même plus, elle me la renvoie, encore et encore, et je vais craquer, faut que ça sorte, et je me sens minable de ressentir un truc pareil ! » Mes jambes me lèvent rapidement de ce fauteuil trop grand, trop imposant, je me sens petit, je sens que j'étouffe. J'ouvre la fenêtre en face de moi et je pousse une plainte brisée, et alors que mes yeux sont noyés sous un torrent de larmes, alors que mon visage se tourne vers Dean à qui j'ai attiré toute l'attention, mes lèvres se meuvent toutes seules pour révéler mon atroce péché. « Je suis tombé amoureux de Dean… je sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais c'est là, mon frère. » Un rire nerveux sort de mes cordes vocales, j'inspire l'air frais et chasse mes larmes d'un revers de main. Et maintenant, hein ?  
- Cela fait longtemps ? Est-ce depuis la mort de votre père ? »  
- Je ne sais pas trop, je ne pense pas que ça ait un réel rapport. Peut-être que je cache ça depuis bien plus longtemps encore. Jessica m'a toujours dit une chose, une chose que je n'ai pas comprise avant… hier. Elle me disait qu'elle n'aurait jamais que la seconde place dans mon cœur, qu'alors même que je parlais mariage et famille, ça n'avait jamais été elle, la femme de ma vie. Je crois qu'elle en souffrait. Et pourtant, y'a jamais eu d'autre femme avant elle, pas même un mec ! » Son regard me juge, je ne peux me défaire de ses yeux noisettes qui me sondent. Ses doigts jouent avec son micro mine et quelques secondes à peine, je vois le regard de Dean, désespérément vide de toute émotion. Si quelque chose doit me faire mal à ce moment présent, c'est bien ce manque de vie dans ses prunelles bleues.  
- Iriez-vous jusqu'à dire que cette attirance est physique ? »  
- Sans conteste, sinon, je pense pas qu'elle me serait si lourde à porter. » C'est à son tour de soupirer, il plonge dans son fauteuil et tourne ses yeux surnaturels vers Dean.  
- Vous n'avez jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit, jamais rien vu ? »  
- Non… » Sa voix est distante, elle me brise le cœur, est-ce que Dean va me pardonner ce que je viens de faire, de dire, de lui avouer ?!  
- L'amour entre frères est un vaste sujet sur lequel je pourrais converser jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, mais il y a toujours une raison évidente, et c'est de bonne heure qu'elle doit être perçue et traitée. Alors d'habitude j'ai affaire à des enfants, des jeunes adolescents… Mais pour vous Sam, je ne requerrais qu'une seule chose, une fracture immédiate et sans appel. Vous devez apprendre à vivre sans Dean. Il ne vous est pas indispensable, vous croyez que vous ne pouvez pas vivre sans lui, mais c'est faux. Vous pouvez, et vous devez mener votre propre vie, vivre vos propres expériences, sans qu'il soit toujours à vos côtés. Vous devez couper ce cordon ombilical qui vous unis. Vous devez impérativement vous recentrer sur vous-même. Sam, savez-vous ce qu'est le complexe d'Œdipe ? Vous avez mis votre frère sur un piédestal, il a été votre figure paternelle, votre modèle, mais quelle que soit cette image, il est un temps où elle doit être détruite pour toujours. Dean est un jeune homme comme tous les autres, il n'est ni meilleur, ni pire que vous. Vous devez vous construire sans votre frère. Vous comprenez ? » Je crois, mais ce qu'il me demande est impensable. Mon visage se tourne vers Dean, il me sourit rapidement puis se lève sans un mot. Il me tourne le dos, et toujours sans un mot, il se dirige vers la porte. J'avais espéré qu'il dise qu'on ne pouvait plus être séparé maintenant, c'est trop tard, il est bien trop tard pour faire marche inverse. Je ne peux le laisser seul, comme il ne peut le faire. Il n'y a plus que nous deux, et il a fait une promesse à papa.  
- Il a raison, retourne à tes études Sam. » Il s'en va ? Il me laisse là ? Tout seul ? J'enrage ! Comment ose-t-il me poignarder ainsi, lâchement, sans rien me dire, sans rien répondre à ce que je viens de dire ! Juste… un mot, même une insulte. Je mérite à ce point d'être dénigré par mon propre frère ?! Je savais qu'il ne serait pas flatté d'une telle chose, je sais, qu'il n'est pas attiré par les hommes, je sais qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi, à part… de l'amour fraternel…  
- T'as pas le droit de me faire ça Dean, tu pourrais au moins dire quelque chose ! Tu pourrais au moins réagir ! Dean ! Je t'en prie ! » Son corps marque un temps de pose, il met sa main dans sa poche et hausse les épaules en soupirant.  
- J'aurais dû m'en douter hier quand t'as carrément essayé de m'allumer, mais je pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Je pensais vraiment que t'avais besoin de… tirer ton coup. J'étais vraiment loin de me douter de ce qui cloche chez toi. On va faire comme il dit. Et je vais même faire un truc impensable. » Sa main ressort de sa veste et il me jette les clefs de l'Impala aux pieds, sans même s'être retourné. « Garde-la et prends en soin. Je vais vider le coffre et tu retournes tranquillement en cours. Sammy ? Prends soin de toi. » Sa silhouette a disparu à travers la porte, et c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai ressenti la chose la plus horrible de ma vie. La solitude imposante face à son départ. Depuis toujours je n'ai jamais réussi à vivre sans lui, pas même à survivre et c'est en me rendant compte de cette certitude que des images ont envahi mon cerveau, celles de son ombre dans les couloirs de ma fac, celles de sa voiture garée à côté de mon amphithéâtre… non, jamais nous n'avions été vraiment séparés, car tous les mois, je sentais son parfum et sa présence autour de moi, je le sentais passer à côté de moi, à surveiller ma vie, mon évolution et le bonheur qu'il n'avait pas, à cause de moi et de mon égoïsme… Mon frère n'avait jamais cessé de s'inquiéter pour moi...  
- Dean… » C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à dire avant de m'écrouler à terre, un vent amer et glacial me dévorant les entrailles.


	4. Fin I partie 2

**Frères alcoolisés  
Fin 1  
2/2**

* * *

Dean… n'est plus là, c'est vrai, il ne viendra pas me secourir une fois de plus. Il m'a tourné le dos après le rendez-vous au psy, il a essayé de me sauver, comme il le pouvait. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Entre deux sanglots, la main de la femme caresse ma chevelure, et aussi irrémédiablement que mes gestes sont ceux d'un désespéré, je glisse dans ses bras, perdu comme un enfant. Je suis seul… tout seul au monde. Dean… n'est plus là.  
- Est-ce qu'il vous a fait du mal ? »  
- Je ne me souviens pas… j'ai beaucoup bu hier soir. »  
- D'accord, on va attendre les résultats de vos examens. » Sa main caresse mes bras ou plutôt les bleus qui les recouvrent et je la serre un peu plus, suppliant muettement que Dean soit prévenu de ce qui vient d'arriver. Je veux qu'il vienne me chercher, je veux qu'il m'entoure de ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse et me jure de ne plus jamais se séparer de moi. L'ombre grandissante qui est nichée en moi se propage à travers mon cœur. Je gèle, consumé par mon amour qui me tue à chaque fois que je prononce son nom.  
- Michelle ! » Ce doit être son supérieur car il la fait sortir rapidement, je les regarde discuter houleusement puis l'homme lui fait signe de partir. Dois-je m'attendre au méchant flic ? « Sam Winchester… Vous essayez de me dire que vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce qui s'est passé hier ? Je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire ! Un vrai carnage ! Rupert Cave a eu le cerveau mis en bouillie, un vrai délice pour notre médecin légiste, mais je dois vous avouer quelque chose, je n'arrive pas à croire en cette amnésie. Vous avez tué Mr Cave, pour vous venger ! » Me venger ? De quoi me parle-t-il ?  
- Me venger de quoi, je vous dis que je ne le connais pas ! »  
- Vous ne le connaissez pas ? Voyons, Sam Winchester, vous l'avez rencontré il y a deux semaines, vous le connaissez bien, il vous a agressé, il a essayé de vous tuer, il a volé votre voiture, mais pire que ça, cet homme a tué… » La jeune femme vient d'ouvrir la porte en criant, elle a essayé de camoufler ses mots, elle a essayé de m'épargner cette souffrance, celle de revivre le pire de mes souvenirs… celui de cette soirée où j'ai vu… un océan rougeâtre me recouvrir et me plonger dans un état catatonique aux relents déchirants.  
- Dean… »

J'ai repris conscience dans le cabinet du psychologue, Dean avait eu le temps de faire le coffre de l'Impala, d'ailleurs quand je me suis engouffré dans la voiture, elle semblait vide et morte. Pas même un restant de son parfum, pas même une K7 de Metallica. Juste une coquille entièrement abandonnée. Ma tête s'est posée sur le volant, et mes larmes ont inondé mes yeux, Dean était parti, pour mon bien, sûrement, mais mon cœur ne s'est jamais remis de cette séparation brute. J'ai toujours ce doute étrange à savoir si Dean est parti en me haïssant. Je soupire et mets le contact, j'ai peu de chance de le retrouver à l'hôtel mais j'essaye. J'avais raison, il n'est plus là, il n'y a plus rien, à part une feuille griffonnée de sa main et son pendentif glissé à l'intérieur. Me recherche pas, sauve ta peau… Dean. Simplement ces mots… La chambre est silencieuse, je suis debout, devant les deux lits, et je me dis que plus jamais nous ne partagerons ces moments. Je ne me réveillerais plus de bonne heure, je ne le regarderais plus dormir encore deux bonnes heures. Je ne sentirais plus son parfum, cet effluve musqué qui me fait chavirer la tête, je ne sentirais plus sa peau contre moi, sa barbe naissante lorsqu'il joue les fainéants. Dean semble disparaître à la vitesse d'un tapis de feuilles embarqué par une forte bourrasque de vent. Je pleure recroquevillé sur moi-même assis sur le lit qu'il occupait il a y encore quatre heures et j'essaye de me persuader que tout ira bien. La pièce est bien trop silencieuse, bien trop spacieuse, ce silence va me rendre fou, ce silence est en train de m'arracher la chaire, c'est comme si un loup était en train de m'extraire les entrailles et se sustenter de mon cœur ainsi que de tout mon sang…  
Et puis, l'envie ou le désespoir… l'envie de boire, non pas pour saouler mes sentiments, mais pour combler le manque qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Je pousse la porte du bar, et je m'installe à une table. Trois heures plus tard, le tenancier me met à la porte. Après une trentaine de Passion Pourpre… Je me rappelle que Dean adorait ça. Je suis ivre, incapable de marcher droit, ou même correctement, je m'écroule sur le parking. Je pleure parce que je suis seul, perdu dans cette ville et que je n'ai nulle part où aller. Il est bien gentil, retourne à ton ancienne vie ! Mais après deux ans d'absence, comment je reprends mon cursus universitaire ? Quelle fac va me prendre ? La vie normale ne m'est plus accessible. Il ne me reste que la chasse. Mais en solitaire je n'en n'aurais pas le courage. Et pourtant, je sais que si je vais chez Hellène, ou que si je continue la chasse, alors… je le retrouverais pour sûr. Mes pleures cessent, à cette simple pensée, alors mon corps se lève et je m'approche de l'Impala. C'est lors de mon avancée vers la voiture que quelque chose de froid glisse contre mon cou, j'entends à peine son murmure, mais ma peau est marquée par l'impulsion de ces lèvres. Ne pas crier… De toute façon, je pense être trop bourré pour pouvoir le repousser ou même crier à l'aide. Mon corps est projeté à terre et l'homme derrière moi me déleste de mes vêtements. Ce qu'il me fait est une horreur sans nom, mais là où je suis, ça ne m'atteint pas, ça ne me touche pas… Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut de ce corps, je m'en fiche. Je ressens la douleur, mais elle n'égale pas celle qui me brûle le ventre, je ressens ses gestes secs et agressifs, mais je ne me débats pas. J'entends aussi ses menaces et ses mots déplaisants qu'il sort à tort et à travers, mais ça ne m'atteint pas… non… Et puis au loin, la voix d'une femme qui crie à l'aide. Ne comprenez-vous pas, je ne veux pas être aidé.  
- Tuez-moi… » A quoi peut rimer ma vie à présent ? Si je trouve Dean, ça ne sera plus comme avant, plus jamais. Autant en finir… Je suis toujours à terre, sa main m'attire rapidement vers son sexe et un jet immaculé jailli sur mon visage. Il fait nuit, les étoiles scintillent tendrement, un coup de feu raisonne, l'homme qui me surplombait vient de disparaître de mon champ de vision. J'entends une voix au loin, quelqu'un crie mon nom, il y a du sang, mais ce n'est pas le mien, ça doit être celui de mon agresseur. Un fusil entre dans mon champ de vision, puis une main qui cherche mon pouls, je vois juste un bracelet qui m'est familier, j'entends enfin sa voix, son appel.  
- Sammy, ça va ? Sammy nom de dieu parle-moi ! »  
- Dean… » C'est étrange comme le son précède le silence, comme un bruit assourdissant peut engendrer quelque chose d'aussi apaisant. Le corps de Dean lâche prise avec la vie. Son arme est tombée à mes côtés, mon regard flou aperçoit son regard bleu et vide tandis que l'homme qui m'a violé, lui a mis une balle dans le crâne. Je me surprends à regarder ce trou béant comme si, il était la plus belle des choses, je me surprends à sourire, à caresser le sang et la chaire qui mouchette mon corps… Dean… mes yeux se ferment lentement, je lui souris, ma main droite se referme sur ma tempe, la balle qui a traversé mon frère a sifflé contre mon oreille, je saigne, j'ai cru que cette blessure m'emmènerait avec lui. Mais… j'ai survécu. J'ai refusé la vérité, enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment eut à l'accepter, car le lendemain, je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, avec Dean auprès de moi. Je lui ai souri, il m'a souri, et notre vie a continué comme avant. Je ne me suis simplement jamais posé la question… pourquoi diable ne conduisait-il plus, pourquoi ne mangeait-il plus, ne buvait-il plus ?! Dean ne faisait que me sourire, me parler, me toucher, me protéger, quand personne d'autre ne s'approchait de moi. De temps en temps, il disparaissait, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, et hier, j'ai retrouvé l'Impala. Après de longues nuits de recherche. Je l'ai racheté, et j'ai retrouvé l'homme qui l'a tué… Qui a tué mon frère ! C'est moi, ou plutôt mon corps qui a mis fin à la vie de Rupert Cave, je suis medium, rien de plus simple pour moi que de laisser Dean prendre possession de mon corps lorsqu'il en a besoin. Je lui ai laissé ma place, et son âme dévorée par la haine et la colère a joué avec l'homme qui avait osé toucher à son frère. Celui qui m'avait violé. J'ai entendu ses cris, ses supplications, j'ai entendu ses os se briser, et ce hurlement lorsque Dean a puisé dans mes pouvoirs pour lui réduire le cerveau en bouillie. J'ai vu le sang maculer la chambre, mon corps, le couteau de Dean qu'il lui avait enfoncé dans les parties génitales. Lorsque le silence est revenu nous avons souris, et puis nous nous sommes couchés, lui, repus de sa vengeance, et moi, comblé de ce lien encore plus puissant. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé dormir avec Dean en moi, Dean au plus profond de mon être, ne faire plus qu'un, avec l'homme que l'on aime, est un luxe, dont peu de gens peuvent jouir. Ce fut pourtant un plaisir de laisser mon frère diriger mon corps pour mon bien-être, c'est la première fois, depuis très longtemps, où j'ai fermé les yeux en me sentant enfin épanoui et heureux.  
- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de le lui annoncer comme ça ! »  
- Cet homme joue la comédie ! »  
- Vous croyez ? »  
- Je l'ai tué… il a tué Dean… il a tué… Dean… » Deux larmes ont coulé le long de ma joue, comment allais-je le lui annoncer, si il revenait à moi ?  
Les preuves matérielles m'ont disculpé, la femme flic m'a toujours soutenue, elle et sa douce voix. Je suis enfin à l'air libre, je m'avance vers L'impala, je referme la porte et il me lance un court regard.  
- On va où ? » Je ne crois pas qu'il ait conscience de ce qui lui ait arrivé. Et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, pas tant que je serais en vie, ou que je n'aurais pas le pouvoir de le ramener.  
- Et si… on allait voir le grand canyon, tu ne voulais pas le voir ? »  
- Pourquoi pas ! Sammy ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Tu vas mieux ? »  
- Oui, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Dean ? »  
- Hum ? » Que va-t-il se passer maintenant qu'il a pris sa vengeance, va-t-il disparaître, ou va-t-il finir son action inachevée, celle de me protéger jusqu'à la fin.  
- Je t'aime ! »  
- Aller, ferme-la et conduit ! » Sa main passe devant l'autoradio et la voix du chanteur de Metallica emplie la voiture. Je crois, maintenant qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Il n'a pas eu besoin de toucher le bouton pour que l'autoradio s'allume.  
- Sam… » Son regard effrayé se scotche au mien, il me demande de l'aide, il a peur… Je regarde dans le rétroviseur cette ombre brune qui lui tourne autour depuis peu.  
- Dean… ne te retourne pas, qu'importe ce que tu es aujourd'hui, je donnerais mon âme au diable pour que tu redeviennes ce que tu as toujours été. » Etait-ce son plan depuis le début ? Mon amour, sa mort, cette rupture définitive ? Je vois ces yeux jaunes dans le rétro, je le vois sourire, j'ai mal au crâne, je me perds lentement dans les ténèbres, mais lorsqu'un démon vous prend votre âme, vous pouvez la lui offrir contre un échange. J'ai échangé mon humanité contre Dean. Et maintenant que j'avance dans les rangs de notre armée, je tiens la main d'un homme au regard écarlate. C'est Dean, en différent, certes, il possède lui aussi, cette chose qui le rend égale à moi, j'ai modifié son destin.  
- A la vie, à la mort… Sammy. » Je lui souris lui arrachant un baiser, et de mes yeux jaunes j'observe ce corps vil et tentateur m'attirer à lui, pour une dernière jouissance orgasmique avant la bataille finale qui nous opposera à tous ceux et celles que nous avons aimé. De l'inceste ? Les démons en ont cure ! Ce soir, nous fêterons notre victoire entre les victuailles de morts et de sang, car maintenant l'alcool qui brûle nos veines est celui que l'on extrait du sang de nos victimes sans regret pour ce que nous fûmes il y a longtemps…

* * *

2007  
Corrigé 2009


	5. Fin II partie 1

**Frères alcoolisés  
Fin 2  
1/3**

* * *

Une chanson rock me sort de ma torpeur, ou plutôt c'est la sonnerie de son portable, tant bien que mal je me retourne, observant son corps immobile et je soupire. Normalement je laisse sonner, mais là, j'ai tellement mal au crâne que je me lève pour répondre.  
- Coucou, Inspecteur Dean… Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »  
- Très bien merci. »  
- J'ai très envie de te revoir tu sais. Depuis ton dernier interrogatoire très privé, je ne repense qu'à tes lèvres et tes bras musclés. Aller, tu ne voudrais pas passer aujourd'hui, je pourrais t'offrir le plus doux des massages. » Comment expliquer ce que je ressens en entendant une telle voix à l'autre bout du combiné. J'ai l'impression que ses phéromones essayent de glisser au travers de son portable, ça me donne envie de vomir. J'ai envie de l'envoyer chier, mais ça ne serait pas correct pour Dean. Je suis simplement assis, estomaqué et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. « Dean ? T'es toujours là ? » Non, je ne suis plus là… je laisse tomber le portable puisque le concerné vient d'ouvrir les yeux et fusille du regard son cadet qui parle au téléphone.  
- Mais… c'est mon téléphone, t'es culotté de répondre à mes appels ! »  
- Dean… je… »  
- Je ? J'en ai ras le bol de… de… ton comportement en ce moment Sam ! Tu veux quoi, qu'on se fiche sur la gueule, continue comme ça et je t'envoie à l'hosto ! » Autant dire qu'il est de mauvaise humeur, il se baisse attrape son portable et regarde le numéro rapidement. Son regard se tourne vers moi, il est sombre, la couleur bleutée de ses yeux a disparu pour me foudroyer d'un regard presque noir. Ses pas le conduisent à la salle de bain et il s'y enferme. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si mon frère se confie à ses femmes plutôt qu'à moi. Si il préfère nicher son visage entre leurs seins et déballer tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur après leur avoir fait l'amour avec passion. Je me lève à mon tour, regardant distraitement à travers la fenêtre, mes yeux se posent sur mon reflet et j'envoie la lampe de chevet à travers la vitre pour que cette personne disparaisse. J'aimerais que Sam Winchester ne soit jamais venu au monde. Je m'habille en silence, et puis je sors attendant mon frère dans sa voiture. L'Impala même me ressort par les yeux. Il s'y vautre, il fait attention à chacun de ses rouages comme le ferait un amant, il la bichonne, la brique, et c'est avec elle qu'il a passé la plus part de son deuil. Il partage plus avec elle qu'avec moi. Je fiche un coup de poing rageur sur le tableau de bord et sors comme une furie de cette bagnole que je veux mettre à feu et à sang. Je suis jaloux d'une voiture… comme c'est pathétique ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de claquer la portière d'une violence qui la fait grincer. Ensuite, alors qu'il parle encore avec cette femme au téléphone je décide de marcher. De courir loin de lui, de m'enfuir avec le peu de lucidité qui me reste. Je pourrais bien rejoindre Hellène, ou Jo, mais il saurait où me trouver. Alors, je monte dans le premier bus, sans me soucier de la direction, ma main se pose sur la vitre, à l'endroit où le motel s'érige et je ferme les yeux sentant les larmes qui se bousculent à leur cloison. C'est mieux ainsi, c'est mieux ainsi, me répétais-je sans vraiment le croire. Le bus roule depuis deux heures, je regarde la ville devant moi, et lorsque le conducteur annonce le terminus, je prends mon sac sous le bras et je descends. Je vais me chercher un job, et je vais faire de mon mieux pour oublier qu'il a un jour été plus que mon frère.

- Sam ? Tu peux me passer la guirlande là ? »  
- Celle-ci ? »  
- Hum ! » Je me suis trouvé un job à temps complet dans une boutique… vous allez rire… d'occultisme. Je vends des grimoires et des potions pour les humains en manque d'amour et de sensations fortes. Elle, c'est Jessica. Dès que j'ai entendu son nom, certains souvenirs se sont ravivés. Elle lui ressemble beaucoup. J'attrape la guirlande demandée, celle avec des sorcières et je la lui tends. Nos doigts se frôlent mais ça ne m'électrise pas. Ça n'a pas ce petit plus qui fait que je perds le sens des réalités. Je continue à penser à lui. « Ça te plait comme ça ? » Parle-t-elle de cette guirlande vraiment affreuse ou de cette jupe courte qui ne cache plus vraiment ses cuisses du haut de cet escabeau ?  
- Bof… »  
- Bof ?! Hey, si tu es pas content, vas-y fait-la la déco ! » J'hausse les épaules, pourquoi décorer une telle boutique. Le mystique attire sans avoir besoin d'artifice. « Sam ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Tu crois pas en tout ça ? Hein ? » Ma pauvre, si tu savais à quel point j'y crois. Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai vu, tout ce que j'ai combattu…  
- Non, c'est de la perte de temps. »  
- Sam. Tu devrais faire attention à toi. Les ténèbres sont partout. Bon, aller, on va fermer la boutique, tu veux venir chez moi ? » Je lui souris, pourquoi pas. J'attrape mon blouson, prends les clefs qu'elle me tend, et j'enfourche sa moto la conduisant à travers les rues vers son appartement. C'est la cinquième fois que je la raccompagne, mais c'est la seconde fois que j'y rentre. Et encore la première c'était pour un rapide café. Il fait déjà nuit, je finis mon assiette un peu distrait, avant de glisser vers le balcon. Je suis torse nu, elle est en tenue légère, son corps glisse contre le mien, et alors que je regarde les étoiles, ses mains caressent mon torse et ses lèvres glissent le long de mon dos. Ma peau frémit sous ce contact. Ça fait si longtemps. Mes paupières se ferment et je souris, non pas vraiment de joie, ce n'est pas elle qui étreint mon cœur et mon corps. J'aimerais tellement que ce corps soit celui de mon frère. Je me retourne, je l'embrasse, et après avoir éteint la lumière de son salon, nous glissons dans sa chambre. Pour avoir sans cesse fantasmé sur un corps qui ne m'a jamais appartenu, j'en avais presque oublié ce que c'est que de rencontrer un autre corps. Du plaisir que l'on ressent à s'adonner à ce genre de choses à consommer, consumer un autre. Je reste immobile dans ses bras et après vingt minutes, je me défais de son emprise pour retourner sur son balcon. Une cigarette glisse entre mes lèvres, j'ai allumé ma première cigarette en arrivant dans cette ville, il a un mois et demi, c'est devenu depuis un réflexe. La flamme danse devant mon regard et puis la fumée douce de mon bâton de nicotine s'envole langoureusement devant mon regard perdu. J'ai fait l'amour à une femme, à quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. Ça ne me ressemble pas. J'ai toujours eut un point d'honneur à ne jamais coucher sans sentiments, ça me parait insensé. Pourtant, je viens de le faire. C'est comme si j'avais abusé de cette jeune fille. Je l'ai trompé. Elle pense s'être trouvé quelqu'un de vrai et de gentil, mais Sam ne sait plus l'être. Il ne pense plus qu'à lui, et à l'amour qu'il porte inconsidérément pour un autre. Mon regard lâche la fumée bleutée, attiré par un point dans l'obscurité. J'ai cru voir un homme, juste en bas, m'observer. Mais j'ai dû rêver. Je retourne dans l'appartement, me rhabille et je disparais, rejoignant le studio que je loue. Je m'avachie sur le fauteuil qui meuble la pièce et je ferme les yeux, le fusil à sel glissé entre mes bras. Dieu que je hais ma nouvelle vie. Le son strident du réveille m'oblige à lâcher le fusil, j'ai dû dormir deux heures, c'est déjà bien, je me lave et puis je la rejoins dans sa petite boutique. Elle semble un peu distante. Normal, elle s'est endormie avec l'homme parfait pour se rendre compte qu'il ne l'était pas tant que ça. Elle pousse un soupir jetant un livre à terre.  
- Sam ? Dis quelque chose ! »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Ça ne veut rien dire pour toi ce qui s'est passé hein ? »  
- Jess… Je suis pas le gentil garçon que tu crois, et pour tout te dire, je ne t'aime pas, t'es mignonne, sympa, et je t'aurais rencontré bien avant, peut-être. Mais… mon cœur est déjà pris. » Son regard s'agrandit, et après une minute de silence elle rouvre la bouche. « Elle est en ville ? »  
- Pas elle, Jess, il. Et non, il ne se trouve pas en ville. »  
- IL ? T'es… ? » Cette fois-ci, le livre je me le prends en plein dans le visage. Ses yeux sont rougis, elle va sûrement pleurer, mais mieux vaut qu'elle pleure maintenant que je n'abuse un peu plus de cette situation. Je ramasse le livre, le range au milieu des autres, et là, mon regard se pose sur un ouvrage. Un de ces attrape-nigauds qui promet le retour de l'homme aimé en trois jours… la magie rouge et rose pour les débutants quoi. Mais si les rituels qu'on a effectué ont toujours marché, pourquoi pas celui-ci ? Ma main tremble devant l'objet de mes désirs, et puis je cède, je l'attrape et le feuillette. La cloche de la porte sonne, mais je ne me retourne pas pour regarder le client. Je suis déjà en train d'avaler les mots que mon regard happe avec frénésie. Ce n'est pas difficile, il suffit d'un peu de temps à tuer, d'une lune ronde, et elle l'est déjà en ce moment, de l'eau, du ruban, des bougies et tout ça en rose s'il vous plait ! « Puis-je vous aidez ? »  
- Oui et non, je veux lui parler. »  
- Oh… je vois. » Jess referme sèchement son livre et elle s'approche de moi. Ses talons frappent le sol, mais mes yeux ne quittent pas mon livre, et avant même qu'elle ne dise un mot je lui coupe la parole.  
- Tu as… une aiguille, du ruban rose, et des bougies roses, non ? Je t'achète tout ça. Oh, et j'ai besoin d'un bol pour le rituel, du sel, de l'eau bénite et je te prendrais une de ces pierres, aide-moi… comment elle s'appelle déjà ? »  
- Hein ? »  
- Je veux essayer, on verra bien, non ? T'arrête pas de me répéter que l'occultisme ça existe, alors il n'a qu'à me le prouver ! J'ai besoin de tout ça ! » Elle est gentille, et ça se voit qu'elle m'aime. Malgré le fait que je viens de lui briser le cœur, elle baisse son regard et lit la liste des ingrédients. Un sourire fugace glisse sur ses lèvres rosées.  
- Alors, pour Monsieur, il lui faut, quatre bougies roses, et compte pas sur moi pour te faire un prix, ensuite, une aiguille, bon ça je te la fille gratos, attends, j'ai ça dans mon sac à main ! Roh, chanceux, j'en ai une rose. Ensuite du ruban rose aussi, attends… le voilà ! Tadam ! Du gros sel, pour faire le pentagramme de protection, le bol, l'eau bénite, et la pierre, c'est une œil de tigre. »  
- Je te fais confiance. »  
- Mais… je sais pas si tu vas avoir besoin du rituel Sam. Je crois que l'homme que tu attends est là. » Sa main pointe une silhouette. Je referme le livre et fait le tour de l'étagère pour apercevoir la personne en question. Il est plus petit, un peu tassé, ses mains se frottent l'une l'autre, et son blouson en cuir est recouvert de neige. Ses yeux bleus me regardent, ils ne sont animés ni par la rancune, ni par la douleur. Il m'observe comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé, et surtout pas comme si je l'avais poignardé en le laissant seul et sans rien dire.  
- Salut Sam. »  
- Dean ? » Jess serre le collier que je lui ai offert et le jette à terre en pleurant.  
- Dean, hein ? C'est comme ça que tu m'as appelé hier ! T'es vraiment un salop Sam, mais j'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir ! » Ses jambes s'allongent et elle quitte la boutique en courant. Je devrais peut-être la retenir, mais à la place, j'observe mon frère et je me retiens de justesse à ne pas lui sauter dessus.  
- J'arrive au mauvais moment ? » Je regarde la porte, et détourne la tête en faisant un signe négatif de la tête.  
- C'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Elle mérite mieux qu'un gars qu'arrive pas à… penser à autre chose qu'à son frère. Comment vas-tu ? »  
- Bien… et toi ? »  
- Tss… comme un type qu'est prêt à tester le manuel de la magie rouge et rose pour les débutants, ou comment vous faire aimer de la personne désirée. Pathétique, non ? »  
- Sam… »  
- Oui, je sais… j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Parle-moi plutôt de toi, la chasse, ta nouvelle copine, ce genre de chose. »  
- Bah… je viens de dézinguer un zombie, c'était très instructif. Et… j'ai une nouvelle équipière. Elle est dans la voiture. »  
- Jolie ? » Dire que j'ai rêvé de ça depuis plus d'un mois, et que maintenant qu'il est là juste devant moi, j'arrive pas à me résoudre de poser les yeux sur lui. Je sais que si mes yeux captent encore sa silhouette, mon cœur gonflera et je serais incapable de contenir mes sentiments, ni même l'envie qui me ronge. Je dévorerais ce corps et puis… je me sentirais coupable.  
- Sam ! C'est Jo ! »  
- Elle est jolie pourtant. »  
- Oui, mais je la considère comme une sœur, c'est tout ! »  
- Ha… oui… excuse-moi, pour moi ce genre de lien ne veut rien dire. » Je veux que cette discussion se termine rapidement, je veux qu'il disparaisse, je referme mon livre et le jette sur un tas dont on n'a pas fini d'entrer les informations dans l'ordinateur.  
- Sam… »  
- J'aimerais que tu t'en ailles, si y'a rien d'important ! » Dean baisse le visage, je suis faible, mes yeux sont déjà en train de parcourir son corps et je m'approche attiré comme l'est un trombone d'un aimant. J'attrape sa nuque, un sourire étire mes lèvres et alors que je m'approche pour l'embrasser, il tourne vivement la tête pour protéger ses lèvres.  
- Sam ! Arrête ça, je ne suis pas là pour ça ! »  
- Pour quoi d'autre alors, pourquoi tu viens te présenter à moi, Dean, si c'est pas pour ça ! »  
- Sam, t'es mon petit frère, je m'inquiète juste pour toi, ça fait trois jours que Jo et moi on te surveille. J'aimerais vraiment te dire que j'aime les hommes et que je suis prêt à tester ce genre de chose avec toi, mais le fait est là, un mec ça me fait pas bander du tout. Et toi encore moins ! » Je viens de me prendre une baffe mentale. Mes mains le lâchent et je sors à mon tour de la boutique. Jess est adossée au réverbère, Jo est en train de lui parler, je ne sais pas de quoi elles discutent, mais Jess semble ne plus verser de larmes, je baisse les yeux lorsque les siens croisent mon regard, et puis je tourne à la prochaine rue. Je m'enfuis, ou j'essaye car Jo m'attrape par le bras.  
- Sammy ! Revient, Dean s'inquiète vraiment beaucoup pour toi ! Et puis, la Chasse est trop dangereuse quand vous êtes séparés, il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il ne fait pas le poids, tout seul ! Depuis que ma mère m'a annoncé, qu'il est rentré une fois grièvement blessé d'une chasse, je ne le quitte pas d'une semelle ! » Ma main sort nerveusement mon paquet de cigarette, et j'allume l'une d'entre elles en regardant la rue. A croire qu'elle ne sait pas pourquoi on s'est séparé et pourquoi on ne fera plus jamais équipe. Je la repousse violemment, la faisant tomber dans le manteau neigeux et mon regard jaunâtre la fait reculer. A chacun de mes pas, la neige semble fondre, elle disparaît rapidement, et Jo recule un peu plus, encore, et encore. Jess pousse un hurlement alors que le réverbère vient d'exploser au-dessus de sa tête. La porte de la boutique claque, je vois son corps se mettre en avant et un choc brutal me fait perdre l'équilibre. Je tombe en arrière, entraîné dans la chute de Dean. Il a mis toute sa force pour protéger les deux filles contre cette force qui me secoue.  
- Sam ! Ça va ? » Mon crâne a bien buté contre l'asphalte, mais à part une vive douleur, qui déjà s'estompe tout va bien. Mes bras enserrèrent sa nuque et je lui arrache violemment un baiser. Tout ce temps à y penser, tout ce temps à fantasmer sur quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas avoir. Et la voilà, la réelle chose. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, mes doigts qui glissent dans sa chevelure, je sais qu'il n'est pas consentant, mais un baiser ne va pas le tuer. J'arrive à entrouvrir ses lèvres, et je me fonds avec lui dans un baiser, qui cette fois, est pur de tout alcool. Je peux le savourer à sa juste valeur. Ma langue jouant avec la sienne, cette impulsion de sa mâchoire, mes jambes le rapproche, on est en train de se rouler une pelle en plein milieu de la rue. C'est de mieux en mieux ! Je relâche sa nuque et son regard me fuit, il se relève, passe une main sur ses lèvres légèrement confus et puis sûrement par soucis du travail bien fait, il tire Jessica dans sa boutique. Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'explications sur ce qu'elle vient de voir. Ho pas pour ce qu'on vient de faire, mais pour mon regard jaune et le pouvoir que j'ai su si ardemment montrer. Je suis toujours allongé dans la neige. Elle ne me fait pas froid, et puis même si elle me gelait la peau, mon cerveau est trop occupé à me repasser les sensations de ce baiser. Quelque chose me dit que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de me le repasser en boucle et une sorte de frustration m'envahit. Vivre sa vie sexuelle dans son cerveau… franchement ! Jo me tend la main, je l'attrape négligemment et me remet sur pied. Je secoue ma chevelure et la regarde un sourire triste accroché aux lèvres.  
- C'est pour ça… que tu es parti ? »  
- Hum… »  
- Décidément, Dean a du succès, il va avoir les chevilles qui vont enfler. On devrait peut-être lui acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussures, tu ne crois pas. » Un rire glisse de mes lèvres tandis que je la serre contre moi. C'est peut-être la seule personne à comprendre ma souffrance, c'est pour ça, que je la traîne vers mon studio, laissant derrière moi, Dean ; il n'a aucun intérêt à se représenter devant moi avant que je ne sois tout à fait calmé. Elle est assise sur mes genoux à descendre les scotchs comme un homme, je crois que… j'ai eu un certain coup de foudre pour cette petite bonne femme au tempérament d'homme, mais en y réfléchissant maintenant, ce béguin me parait désuet.  
- T'as un lit j'espère ! »  
- Nope ! »  
- T'invites une fille pour qu'elle dorme par terre ? »  
- Désolé ! »  
- Rustre ! »  
- J'avais pas trop envie de me retrouver seul, et je sais qu'avec toi, je vais pas faire de bêtises. » Sa main glisse dans ma chevelure, elle me sourit et puis, elle prend place dans mes bras.  
- Ok, tu seras mon oreiller, et pas le droit de te plaindre. »  
- Promis ! » Je caresse sa chevelure blonde, je me surprends même à renifler l'odeur de miel qu'il s'en dégage. Ma main effleure son dos, et j'imagine mon frère dans les bras de Jessica. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi…


	6. Fin II partie 2

**Frères alcoolisés  
Fin 2  
2/3**

* * *

- Sam ! » Sa voix m'a fait sursauté, Jo tient son portable entre ses doigts et me regarde avec un regard affolé.  
- Quoi ? »  
- Dean… »  
- Quoi ?! »  
- Dean vient de m'appeler, mais il a pas dit un seul mot, j'aime pas ça, Sam ! »  
- Ok, ok, on va le chercher, avec la voiture qu'il a, on va vite le retrouver ! » Je me lève tant bien que mal, déjà que mon dos se sent pas super à dormir chaque nuit sur un fauteuil, mais avec une fille sur les genoux, ouch ! J'attrape un sac, avec quelques outils de survie, et je sors avec Jo au bras. La première chose que je fais, c'est appeler Jess. Et d'après ses dires, elle a laissé Dean au bar du coin après qu'il ait déballé notre vie de chasseurs. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il peut dire ce genre de choses avec une banalité complaisante. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Je prends donc la direction de ce fameux bar et après avoir passé le gorille de la sécurité, Jo se jette sur une table au fond de la salle. Apparemment il va bien, juste qu'il n'est pas en état de conduire. Il a bien fait de l'appeler. Je détourne le regard, conscient que je suis peut-être un peu responsable de cet état.  
- Mais c'est mon petit Sam, hein ? »  
- Dean, arrête t'es lourd ! » Son corps titube, je regarde Jo peiner à le maintenir en position debout, alors je prends sa place, l'attrapant par les hanches, je passe son bras droit autour de mon cou et j'essaye de le tirer hors du bar.  
- Sam… je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Chui un grand frère nul. J'arrive même pas à empêcher que tu souffres. Sam, faut que tu me pardonnes. »  
- Dean, ça va aller… maintenant reste droit, tu me tues le dos. »  
- Sammy ? »  
- Hum ? » Mes yeux se tournent vers son visage, et ce que je vois manque de me faire faire une crise cardiaque. Dean, le grand frère que j'ai toujours connu, l'homme à qui on n'arrive pas connaître les sentiments, ainsi que les pensées profondes… Ce grand frère, le dos toujours droit comme un I, ce frère fier qui encaisse toujours sans rien montrer, pleure pour la première fois devant moi. Des larmes inondent ses joues. Dean pleure en silence, comme si encore quelque chose de cette enveloppe de dureté subsistait.  
- Sammy, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir… j'ai promis à papa de tout faire pour que tu ailles bien. J'ai tout partagé avec toi, depuis que je suis gosse. Sam, je me suis toujours dit que j'avais pas besoin de femme, de maison où rentrer, de gosses, parce que t'es un peu comme le mien. Je t'ai élevé, je t'ai regardé grandir, j'ai toujours voulu ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. J'ai tout enduré pour toi ! Je t'ai laissé partir, car un père laisse ses gosses vivre leur vie, mais pas un seul jour je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, ni de m'inquiéter. J'étais si fier de te voir passer avec Jess, bras dessus, bras dessous. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien dans ma vie. Et je m'en veux, si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir rappelé à cette vie de chasse. D'avoir brisé ton bonheur. J'ai tué Jessica, c'est comme si je l'avais fait ! »  
- Dean ! »  
- Sam, écoute-moi… s'il te plait, je ne m'excuserais jamais assez pour ça. Mais quand papa m'a quitté, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas si fort que ça. J'ai grandi trop vite, tout ça pour ton bien, mais quelque part je suis encore ce gamin, qui tient un bébé dans ses bras et qui ne sait même pas préparer un biberon. Et sans ma fonction de petit soldat, je ne suis rien. Je ne suis rien du tout si je n'ai pas à te protéger ! Ça peut plus durer Sam. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux pour que tu reviennes, tout, Sam… » Même si il ne l'a jamais dit ouvertement, je l'ai toujours su, je regarde Jo, et sans un mot, elle prend les clefs de mon appartement et part sur la pointe des pieds. Quant à moi, je chemine vers l'hôtel qu'il a loué pour la nuit. J'entre dans une chambre double, deux lits, une table et deux chaises. Comme si cette pièce n'attendait que moi pour qu'elle prenne toute sa signification. Je suis étonné qu'il partage ce genre de chambre avec Jo, mais comme il l'a dit… il la considère comme sa sœur, et ça serait pas pro de la laisser dans une chambre à part. Je l'allonge dans le premier lit et je pose une main sur son crâne.  
- Dors. »  
- Pas question, Sam… fait-le avant que je ne change d'avis. » Je souris, quitte le lit et ferme les volets, il n'est pas question pour moi que je fasse quoi que ce soit à Dean, surtout pas dans cet état. Je défais ma chemise et la fait choir sur la chaise, et puis je m'y laisse tomber, regardant le corps de mon frère. « Sammy ! »  
- Chut, je suis là. » Il se retourne violemment dans les draps en grognant. Je ne fais que sourire dans l'obscurité, observant cet homme, ce père. Le père que je n'ai jamais eu. Je m'approche à pas de loup, déposant un baiser sur son front et quelque chose m'attire dans le lit, deux bras qui ne me lâchent pas, deux bras doux et fermes. Les lèvres de Dean viennent chercher les miennes, je ne suis pas sûr de devoir, mais c'est déjà trop tard, cette fois-ci c'est Dean qui mène la danse, il a bien plus de répondant que précédemment, et c'est moi qui le repousse avant que quoi que ce soit ne se passe entre nous.  
- Quoi ? Me dit pas que t'es pas d'humeur… »  
- Dessaoule-toi, on verra demain, si t'es toujours d'humeur à te faire ton pseudo fils. » Je lui tourne le dos en soupirant, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je puisse dormir aussi serré contre lui. Son souffle chaud fait danser la peau de mon dos, tandis que ses mains fraîches se resserrent contre ma taille. Un baiser le long de ma colonne et on s'endort enlacé.  
- Sam ? » Un chuchotement me fait grogner, les bras de Dean me serrent comme un étau, je suis incapable de bouger. Une frimousse se glisse devant mon visage. Jo semble sourire d'une façon malicieuse. « Ça va ? » Son sourire essaye de me faire passer quelque chose, et j'ai un temps de réflexion avant de noter l'éclat curieux dans ses yeux.  
- Non. »  
- Non ? Il n'a pas voulu ? »  
- C'est moi. »  
- Quoi ! »  
- Chut pas si fort ! »  
- T'abuses ! Je croyais que c'est ce que tu désirais. »  
- Pas bourré, si y'a bien un truc que j'ai appris, c'est que l'alcool ça règle pas tout, surtout pas ce genre de chose. Si ça doit se faire, aucun de nous n'aura bu avant. » Elle me sourit passant une main dans ma chevelure.  
- Oh, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher, je vous ai mitraillé de photos, vous étiez si mignons. »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Héhé, je regarde la tête de bien heureux que tu as ! »  
- Jo ! Donne-moi ça dessuite ! »  
- Pas questiiiion ! Et regarde un peu ça ! Elle est pas mal celle-ci, je vais l'accrocher dans ma chambre ! »  
- JO ! » Dean grogne, sa main vient de me lâcher et frotte pâteusement ses yeux. Quand Dean émerge, le monde peut bien s'écrouler, il est de toute façon, hors service. Je profite de cette libération pour sauter sur Jo et essayer de récupérer ces photos compromettantes.  
- Vous en faites un de ces boucans, je vous colle une fessée si vous continuez ! »  
- Elle a pris des photos de nous pendant qu'on dormait ! »  
- Et alors, j'ai pas joué à ce petit jeu avec toi ? »  
- Dean, tu verrais ta tête dessus… »  
- Quoi ? Rends-moi ça, petite mal élevée, je vais te montrer de quel bois se chauffe Dean Winchester ! » Je regarde mon frère courir après elle, l'ambiance de cette matinée me plait beaucoup. Après un court petit dej, je dis adieu à ma vie ici, je grimpe dans l'Impala, Jo derrière moi chante le refrain d'une chanson d'amour en feuilletant les photos qu'elle a pu sauver, et Dean démarre sa chérie après avoir posé une main rapide sur ma cuisse.  
- Les zamoureux ! »  
- Jo ? Si tu ne veux pas avoir à préparer le prochain rituel anti zombie, tu garderas tes remarques. »  
- C'est dégueu comme truc ! »  
- Alors soit une gentille fille. »  
- Ok, mais soyez un peu discret, vous allez choquer ma sensibilité. » Son rire est léger, il vole dans l'Impala, je me retourne vers elle, pendant que l'aîné de notre famille met le cap vers le bar d'Hellen.  
- Papa Dean ? »  
- Quoi ? »  
- C'est quand qu'on s'arrête ? »  
- Bientôt ! Pourquoi ? »  
- J'ai besoin d'aller au petit coin ! »  
- Retient toi ! »  
- Comment tu oses dire ça à une femme ! »  
- Okayyy ! On s'arrête ! Sam, accompagne-la. »  
- Quoi ? »  
- On est en pleine campagne, tu veux la laisser toute seule ? »  
- On y va, maman ? » Son visage d'ange me tire un fou rire. Oui, j'adore cette nouvelle vie, si seulement elle pouvait durer éternellement...

- Une chambre, avec trois lits. » La tenancière nous regarde étrangement, et nous sort une suite familiale. Je m'allonge dans le lit double regardant Jo pianoter sur mon ordinateur portable, elle prétexte avoir des courses à faire très privées pour que Dean ne la suive pas comme un papa poule.  
- Je déteste quand elle va dans les rayons pour femmes. »  
- Les dessous te gênes maintenant ? »  
- Hey, voir des petites culottes sans femmes dedans, bof quoi, et les trucs de… femmes c'est pas mon kif. J'aime pas me retrouver avec ça dans les mains. » J'ai beau faire de mon mieux, un gloussement sort de mes cordes vocales, mon frère se sent mal devant une boite de tampons ? « Quoi ? Ça te fait rien toi ? »  
- Pour tout te dire, j'en ai déjà acheté pour Jessica. Alors nan. »  
- Ha ouai ? T'es le petit ami vachement attentionné toi ?! »  
- Je suis pas un tombeur, moi. Quand je choisis quelqu'un, je suis là, le lendemain, le surlendemain… peut-être pour la vie entière. »  
- C'est pas mon truc. »  
- Je sais. »  
- Sam, t'es le seul que je quitterai pas le lendemain. »  
- Je sais… » Ses gestes montrent qu'il est mal à l'aise, mais après quelques mouvements discontinus, il me rejoint dans le lit. Ses mouvements sont un peu désordonnés, je comprends qu'il soit nerveux, à vrai dire, je le suis aussi. Non pas parce que c'est la première fois avec un homme, mais plutôt par ce que je ne suis pas sûr de faire le bon choix. Dois-je le laisser faire ? Lorsque ses mouvements se font plus fermes plus sûr d'eux, je ne me mets plus à douter, ce corps contre le mien, son souffle au creux de mon cou. Je n'ose pas bouger, peut-être par peur que tout prenne fin, ses mains me dévêtent rapidement, mon corps se cambre alors qu'entre deux baisers, mes doigts se décident enfin à lui retirer son blouson, puis son sweat. Est-ce mal ? Je lis dans ses yeux une note qui me pince le cœur, je le sais, et il le sait, sans un mot, nous dénudons le corps de l'autre, sans un mot son corps s'unit au mien. Et alors que mes yeux embués par le plaisir se focalisent sur le pendentif qui gigote à son cou, mes mains caressent ses bras musclés. Son corps aime, mais…  
- Pardon… » Son regard remonte le long de mon torse, ces iris bleutés me fixent d'une façon qui me paralyse, ce regard fougueux, à la fois comblé et triste vient de me retourner de l'intérieur.  
- Je suis normalement pas très bavard dans ces moments-là, me force pas à dire que je regrette pas d'être là où je suis en ce moment. T'es pas une fille, et j'ai même pas eu de la peine à l'idée de laisser tous ces décolletés à un autre. La seule chose que je peux regretter c'est de ne pas avoir compris plutôt ce que tu éprouves pour moi. Je suis toujours long à la détente. Maintenant je termine… Sammy. » Ses bras cambrent mon dos un peu plus afin de permettre à son bassin de faire des mouvements plus rapides. J'éjacule en murmurant son nom quand une chaleur bienfaisante explose en moi. La chaleur de mon frère. Son souffle est court, ses mains caressent mes flancs et les miennes glissent le long de son dos. « Sammy ? »  
- Hein ? »  
- Rhabille toi, j'ai pas tellement envie que Jo nous surprenne comme ça. »  
- Toute façon elle le sait, et puis elle nous a laissé seuls pour quoi d'après toi ? »  
- C'est pas une raison. » Son regard glisse sur mon corps. J'ai ressenti quelque chose, une sorte de sixième sens, et jamais il me le dira en face. Mais je sais qu'au fond, même si il a fini par aimer ça physiquement, il y a quelque chose de forcé dans ce qu'il m'a fait. Il ne se remettra jamais d'avoir fait ça avec son frère. Je suis satisfait et en même temps peiné qu'il subisse quelque chose comme ça. Je caresse sa joue, il m'envoie un sourire rapide et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres. « Si on la choque jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, tu assumeras ! »  
- Hum… »  
- Ho, les zamoureux, j'ai acheté des cadeaux pour vous. » Dean hausse un sourcil perplexe remontant les couvertures sur nos corps.  
- Quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas apprécier. »  
- T'es un pince sans rire, Dean je te jure ! Aller, ouvre ton beau cadeau ! » Sa main attrape un sac orné d'un nounours violacé et comme un enfant, il le secoue plusieurs fois avant de glisser un œil curieux dedans. « Et celui-là il est pour toi Sam ! »  
- Merci… » Devons-nous nous réjouir, au vu de la petite veine qui pulse sur le front de Dean… haheum ! Apparemment, non !  
- Jo c'est quoi ça ?! »  
- Je te savais pas si ignorant, mon cher ! Ceci est une super nouveauté, le premier jouet sexuel en forme de fantôme ! Adapté spécialement pour le plaisir de l'homme ! »  
- Ha… ha… ha… » Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça va dévier en bagarre, qu'est-ce que je disais, juste le temps qu'il enfile son pantalon et le voilà en train de couiner en menaçant Jo avec son petit fantôme. C'est bien cocasse à voir, quant à moi j'ouvre le paquet cendrillon pour y découvrir...  
- Hoho, Dean ! » Son regard se tourne vers moi et je lui lance mon plus angélique des sourires.  
- Quoi ? »  
- Devine. »  
- Des trucs de pervers ! »  
- Nope, des menottes et un fouet. Je pense que je vais en faire bon usage. »  
- T'imagine même pas pouvoir me… » Jo s'installe sur son lit, avec un air tout à fait pervers tandis que ses mains jouent avec son pareille photo numérique.  
- Faut bien que Sammy s'amuse un peu aussi, et tu me fasses de belles photos Sam, une fois papa Dean ficelé. »  
- Promis ! »  
- Ok… les fessés déculottés vont pleuvoir, et file-moi ce fouet ! Maintenant le premier qui fait une réflexion sur ma vie sexuelle… il va s'en prendre une ! Je vais vous apprendre à respecter votre père ! » Jo tire la langue et se cache sous ses draps, quant à moi, je me contente de le regarder avec un sourire indéchiffrable, pendant que les menottes roulent le long de mon indexe dans un mouvement circulaire.  
- Sam, non ! »  
- Oh, faudra que t'y passes, au moins une fois. »  
- Faudra me passer sur le corps. »  
- Pas de problème ! »  
- Jo, au secours ! »  
- Et faites ça en silence, non mais ! » Oui, si seulement ça pouvait continuer éternellement...


	7. Fin II partie 3

**Frères alcoolisés  
Fin 2  
3/3**

* * *

Nous avons ramené Jo chez sa mère, notre vie de chasseurs reprend lentement. Rien a changé depuis, nous continuons à nous chamailler, à nous faire des blagues pas drôles, même à faire chambre à part une ou deux nuits à cause d'une violente dispute. Et puis, pourquoi ça changerait ? Les frères Winchester ont un destin presque immuable. Pourtant, plus d'une fois dans la semaine, on dort dans le même lit, sans forcément faire quoi que ce soit, je vous vois venir avec vos yeux remplis d'intérêt et vous sourires remplis de sous-entendus, je ne suis pas forcément un chaud lapin, pas comme lui ; et puis, avec moi, il n'est pas comme ça, Dean est un tombeur sans aucun sentiment, mais lorsqu'il en éprouve pour la personne, il ne la touche presque pas. Mon frère est vraiment étrange…  
Nous dormons simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Vous savez ce genre de moment tendre, quelques caresses, deux trois baisers, et mon corps qui se niche contre le sien, aspirant sa vie, drainant sa chaleur. Quand il me fait l'amour, il plonge toujours la chambre dans un noir complet, il me touche, sans me toucher, m'embrasse, sans m'embrasser, je ne saurais exprimer ça avec des mots, mais à chaque fois je ressens quelque chose de négatif, comme si au fond de lui il détestait ça. Peut-être trouve-t-il ça abjecte, voire même répugnant : aimer et consommer son propre frère ! J'aimerais vraiment arrêter cette machine, mais je n'y parviens pas, je n'arrive pas à saouler mon corps de ce plaisir, même si il n'est que physique. Et que deviendrais-je sans lui, sans son amour et son corps contre le mien ?! Je ne veux pas revivre cet enfer seul, je suis peut-être égoïste… peut-être… Pourtant, pour lui, si il me le demandait, j'endurerais n'importe quoi. Rien que pour lui… rien que pour ses beaux yeux. Je l'aime, et encore, ce mot n'est rien à comparer de ce que je ressens. Lui, il ne m'aime pas, pas comme ça. Je le sais, il le sait, mais nous continuons ce faux semblant tout de même. J'ai compris… ça ne vient pas du faite que je sois un homme. Ça, il s'y est habitué, ça, il commence à y prendre réellement goût…  
Je sais que lorsqu'il ne rentre pas de la nuit, il doit être dans le lit d'une femme, mais ça ne dérange pas plus que cela. Je veux qu'il soit heureux, avant tout, et si pour ça il a besoin d'aller jouer le joli cœur ailleurs…  
Je suis incapable de le faire sourire comme avant, pas depuis ce que l'on vit en secret, et tout ce que je ressens pour lui et lui pour moi. Après une longue dépression, découlant de nos deux vies distinctes, celle de frères chasseurs, et celles d'amants nocturnes, et surtout par rapport à Dean qui tente vainement d'être ce qu'il n'est pas, j'ai fini par m'habituer à ce rythme, et peut-être que lui aussi. Il me revient toujours, il m'embrasse et se fait vite pardonner de ses escapades. Il fait ça pour moi, par amour, je sais qu'il m'aime, d'un amour presque aussi fort que le mien, même si au fin fond de lui, consommer cet amour est un acte qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais réaliser. Maintenant c'est trop tard, nous le savons, mais tant qu'il ne se lasse pas de moi, tant qu'il ne regrette pas au point de se sentir coupable de me pénétrer, je dis amen. Perso, moi, je ne peux plus trouver la jouissance sans lui. Je ne peux plus imaginer vivre sans lui.

Pourtant depuis quelque jours, il a changé, il n'est plus le même, il ne me sourit plus, il ne me parle plus, on partage encore le même lit, mais il s'endort toujours rapidement, ou se saoul, afin de minimiser tout acte sexuel, afin qu'il ne vire pas au catastrophique. Il ne me touche presque plus. Je sais ce qui se passe, mais je ne veux pas y penser. Non ! Je ne voulais juste qu'un peu de bonheur, pourquoi me le refuser ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que le monde m'en veut.

Cette nuit, son va et vient est vif et ardant, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir comme un bien heureux, malgré le fait qu'un frisson désagréable me grimpe le long du dos. Au diable la voisine de chambre qui a couiné toute à l'heure… Je sens que ses mouvements se font plus lents, moins fougueux et sans un mot, il sort de mon corps en soupirant. Je l'ai senti, il a débandé. Cela arrive de plus en plus fréquemment maintenant. Son esprit se noie sous ses propres doutes, tu ne crois pas en Dieu, mon frère, alors pourquoi ? Il n'y a aucun pêcher dans ce qui nous unis, même si… les bonnes mœurs diraient le contraire. Ça m'énerve !  
- Désolé… »  
- Dean… on devrait peut-être en discuter. »  
- J'ai juste la tête ailleurs. » Pourquoi ne le dit-il pas ? Qu'il n'en peut plus, qu'il ne veut plus de cette vie ! Je le serre contre moi, coupable jusqu'au fond du cœur et alors qu'une larme glisse sur mon visage, mes yeux prennent une teinte jaune. Il l'a fait pour moi, c'est à moi de payer la conséquence de cet acte. C'est moi le monstre, le frère incestueux. C'est moi qui devrais me mettre dans cet état, pas lui ! Je caresse ses cheveux, l'embrasse une dernière fois, comme si j'allais mourir demain, et là au creux de la nuit, je glisse en lui, pour la toute première fois, mais aussi pour la dernière. Son corps est léger, comme sans vie, mon sexe s'introduit en lui, chaud, vibrant, alors qu'il pousse un soupir de plaisir. Si je ne peux rien faire pour son âme, je peux saouler son corps de plaisir. Ce que je fais, lentement, affectueusement, chaque coup de rein est calculé, savamment dosé, rien que pour son bienêtre, jusqu'à ce que son corps s'extasie de ce que je lui prodigue. Il murmure mon nom, alors que mes lèvres parcourent son corps. Et puis nos lèvres se sellent, pour un baiser sulfureux. Là dans la nuit, son corps me crie toute l'envie qui le ronge, son âme s'est évaporée, il n'y a plus qu'un corps qui me tue de plaisir. Toute une nuit de jouissance, pour nos deux corps, imbibés dans une vapeur bacchanale. Son souffle contre mon cou, ses mains le long de mes cuisses et ces vaguelettes de plaisir immaculées souillant notre lien fraternel. Débauche et obscénité, pulsion et convoitise, mon corps marqué par son feu, le sien marqué par ma soif insatiable : son corps entre mes lèvres et la vie de Dean qui jaillit au creux de ma gorge. Son corps semble satisfait, un sourire sensuel étire ses lèvres, c'est un ange à mes yeux ! Le soleil commence à illuminer la pièce, c'est là que je vois ces prunelles bleutées vides et sans vie, son âme a repris le dessus. Cette image me fend le cœur… Sa main frotte ma joue, une moue plisse son visage, elle aurait voulu être sourire… et moi, de mes prunelles jaunes j'observe ce frère, l'ombre de l'homme que j'aime.  
- Sam… je… je peux plus… j'arrive pas. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Faut… faut que j'arrête. Tu es mon frère, et chaque jour je vis avec. Sammy, ce n'est pas normal ce qu'on fait. » Des larmes lui montent aux yeux, je les écrase de mon pouce et je me baisse pour cueillir ses lèvres.  
- Dean… je te libère… » Il me sourit, avec douceur, il semble triste, il semble regretter ses paroles, et au fur et à mesure que j'efface ces nuits qui nous ont unis, je vois ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.  
- Pardon… Sam ! »  
Le lendemain, Dean me réveille en me donnant une claque magistrale dans le dos, il fait jour, je me retourne dans les draps.  
- On y va, y'a encore de la route. »  
- Dean ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Ça va ? »  
- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » Je lui souris tristement, et lui me rend un sourire radieux. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus vu ce sourire, que je n'ai plus vu ce Dean fort et bien dans sa tête. Il grignote un de ces trucs immangeables et me fixe avec curiosité.  
- On y va ? Ou tu vas passer ta journée à m'observer comme une rareté. Je veux bien que sois canon, mais quand même, t'es mon frère ! »  
- J'arrive… » Que personne ne me dise que je n'aime pas Dean autant que lui, que personne ne me dise que je suis un cadet borné et égoïste, car j'ai offert ce que j'ai de plus cher pour lui. Pour qu'il aille mieux. Il ne me reste que souvenirs… Je suis heureux, car si j'ai réussi à sauver Dean… je ne me sauverais pas moi-même ! Je viens d'arracher mon cœur, comment pourrais-je vivre avec cette douleur au fond de la poitrine, alors que lui, il ne se souvient déjà de plus rien. Cet amour a définitivement disparu.

Mes yeux se font lourds, la pluie tombe sur mon corps, je ne sais plus très bien ce qui est arrivé. On traquait un démon, lequel ? Je ne sais plus. Et pourquoi tout à coup mon visage ne sent plus le contact de l'eau ?  
- Sam ! Sammy ! » Dean ? Dean est penché sur mon corps, il semble terrorisé. Qu'a-t-il ? « Sam, me laisse pas ! Me fait pas ça Sam ! Je ne veux pas continuer cette vie sans toi ! Pas de chasse en solitaire, pas ça ! Me fait pas ça. Sam… je t'en prie. Si tu meurs, je meurs avec toi ! » Sa voix est douce, brisée par la tristesse. Je me souviens maintenant… Je l'ai protégé, instinctivement. Peut-être que c'est la fin que j'ai toujours désirée. Mourir en le protégeant, comme il l'avait toujours fait auparavant. « Sam ! Je t'aime, SAM ! »  
- Moi aussi… » Je t'aime, comme j'ai jamais aimé personne, et cet amour a précipité ma fin. Pour toi, j'ai donné l'amour de ma vie. Cela devait arriver. Vivre auprès de toi, sans que tu n'aies aucun souvenir de tout ça. Vivre à tes côtés en te voyant sauter toutes ces filles. Je n'en peux plus. Mes yeux se ferment, et tes lèvres chaudes embrassent les miennes. Un dernier souvenir avant que la vie ne quitte mon corps. Je l'ai cru, car la dernière chose que j'ai sentie de cette vie, ce fut un bruit sourd. Le bruit d'un fusil et la chaleur d'un corps qui s'écroule contre le mien…

* * *

2007 Merci pour vos reviews.  
Iva-chan: désolé, pour une fois, je me disais qu'un happy ending, ça le faisait pas. C'est quand même des frères, faut bien que quelques fics fassent un peu plus réalistes.  
Corrigé 2009


End file.
